MLP I: Wow, He's Amazing!
by Sage Supremacy Neutral Rank 14
Summary: This story's about a mysterious Prince and is looking for true love. Will he find it, or will he have to continue traveling. Rated M for safety. I DO NOT own My Little Pony or anything related to it!
1. Coming To Ponyville

The gang was standing at the train station waiting for a new arrival, "So what are we doing here?" Rarity asked, "I have dresses that need my attention."

"Who cares?" Pinkie Pie shouted, "He's of royalty and I'm just SO EXCITED!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down with glee.

"Princess Celestia asked us to wait here for someone new to Equestria. This person is of royalty from a far off country and he wanted to meet me," Twilight answered.

"So why are we here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I want you guys to meet him. I hear he's very nice and I think you'd like him Rainbow Dash. He's the fastest flier in his country and he's a bit of a book worm like I am," Twilight spoke as the train pulled in.

They held their breath as the doors opened. A pony stepped out. He was just as big as Big Mac as he had two side saddles full on either side of his body. He was all white with large wings and his mane was jet black as it was wrapped in a large braid and his tail was wrapped the same way. His eyes were the most amazing shade of grey as he walked out and stepped onto the platform. And his horn was longer than Twilight's but still shorter than Princess Celestia's.

Another pony followed him out. That pony was female and she was orange like Apple Jack and she her tail and mane were combed back and the colour of a deep dark red.

"Princess Twilight?" He looked to the purple pony and spoke with a deep bass voice and great boldness.

"Yeah, that's me," Twilight stepped forward.

"I am Prince Derrick," he bowed first and Twilight did the same, "Son of King Lunar Solar," he noticed the confusion in her eyes, "What's the matter Princess Twilight?"

"I don't know. I just expected more."

"Oh," he looked at himself, "Yeah, I guess I don't look like royalty and rightfully so. I believe in the power of my underlings, so to make them feel comfortable, I dress as one and work as one. If the people that give me my wonderful empire have to use their backs to do such, I will help them in any way I can. So I always travel by myself with my best friend and with no guards, as you may have noticed."

"Wow, you're so cool," Rainbow Dash landed next to Twilight, "I heard that you're an amazing flier."

"Of course, I have to be. I'm the General of my guards and my army. I also compete in the annual racing games."

"We have to race some time," everyone then looked to the female pony.

"This is my best friend Samantha. Her and I go waaay back and have a… history together," his voice quieted.

"Hello all," she spoke with a small voice like Fluttershy and smiled, "I'm in charge of all animal affairs of our kingdom. I can speak to any kind of animal and it's really quite nice."

"Oooh!" Fluttershy walked over, "I have the same powers as well. We should really hang out whilst you're here," Fluttershy got really excited.

"That would be nice," Samantha stated.

"Can we get to my quarters, I want to rest for a little while since I've been traveling a lot," his eyes then fell onto Apple Jack, "And who is this beautiful pony," he walked over to Apple Jack and sat in front of her.

Apple Jack blushed as she shied away a little, "I-I-I'm A-Apple Jack," she stammered.

"A wonderful name for a gorgeous pony," he smiled, causing Apple Jack to blush even more and nervously laugh.

Feeling threatened, Samantha stepped in between them, "I think that we should go get some rest Derrick."

"Aw!" he stood, "Okay," he looked into those big green eyes, "I hope to be seeing you again Apple Jack," he stuck his head into one of his bags and pulled out a weird looking flower. It was beautiful, but still strange nonetheless, "Here," he laid it in front of her, "I want you to have this Apple Jack."

Not being used to be given flowers, Apple Jack was lost for words. Derrick bowed before her before turning to Twilight, "Okay, let's go."

"Um, okay," Twilight slowly took to the air, "This way Prince Derrick."

Following her, he said, "You ladies can just call me Derrick."

The other five ponies looked to Samantha as she stared down Apple Jack, "Listen here Apple sauce," she growled, "My friend is a good guy and he doesn't give this kind of flower to just anypony. It usually takes ponies years to get this kind of flower from him," she closed her eyes for a moment, "Trust me, I know. He obviously sees something in you that I don't understand, but if you do him any wrong and any kind of way, he'll be the least of your problems. Got it!"

Apple Jack was truly terrified now, "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say."

"Good," Samantha slowly turned and took to the skies.

"I wonder what's her problem," Rarity asked.

"I think that she's just being a good and slightly over-protective friend," Fluttershy suggested.

"No," Rarity looked back at the flower, "I think it goes deeper than that. Don't you think it's weird that this guy comes out of the blue and travels all the way here to talk to Twilight?"


	2. The Talk

_**Twilight's Point of View**_

Derrick had a very large appetite. He downed three barrels of apples, a barrel of apple cider, and a whole tray of sweets from Sugarcube Shop.

"Don't you ever stop eating?" I asked.

"Not really," he licked his lips, "For as long as I could remember, I've always eaten a lot."

"But look at all the food you've eaten," he looked around and shrugged, "If you eat like this every time you ate and kept it up for a week, I think Ponyville would go hungry."

"Sorry," he hung his head in shame, "I just can't help myself when it comes to food," then something sparked in his mind, "Oh, I have something for you," he moved quickly to his bags and pulled out a letter, "I totally spaced!" with the letter in his mouth, "Princess Celestia wanted me to give this to you."

"What does it say?"

"I don't know," he set it on my desk, "I was told I couldn't read it and it was for your eyes only."

"So you resisted opening it? Most Ponies I know would've read it."

"I'm not most ponies now am I?" he smiled, "So tell me more about this Apple Jack pony."

"Well first, she's never had anyone like her the way I think you do. So at the moment I bet she's freaking out. Anyway, she lives and works at Sweet Apple Acres with her grandmother Granny Smith, her big brother Big McIntosh, her little sister Apple Bloom, and her dog Winona. She represents the element of honesty. Applejack is dependable and loyal, always willing to help anypony in need."

"She sounds like an amazing pony," he sat on his hind legs.

"Why do you like her? You only met her yesterday."

His horn was engulfed in a black magic, "I have this weird sixth sense about people. My power is being able to read people's minds and feelings. I can also dig deeper and find out all I want from them, even their deepest darkest secrets. I didn't even use my powers to read Apple Jack, I just knew she's somepony I wouldn't mind getting to know."

Even though it wasn't the whole truth or the truth I was looking for, "Wow, that's kinda freaky."

"I know, but it's what I was born with and if I wanted, I could erase some one's mind completely. Making them forget who they are as a pony," he grinned evilly.

"Can you like control people?"

"Of course, it's actually quite easy," he then frowned. I knew he was thinking about something.

"What is it?"

"I had to do that to someone I once loved a long time ago," he laid completely down and rested his head into his hooves, "I'm what old ponies back at home call the Prince of Darkness and I'm just kidding myself when I do all the good I do."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he lied, "All my life older ponies always treated me like I am evil. And It's like the more good I do, the more they grow to hate me."

"Why would they hate you if you're doing good instead of evil?"

"Because they think I'm just fooling everypony, when in all reality I really do want them to like me. Which is why I do everything in my power to make sure my people are well. It's good to see that Ponyville likes its Princess though. You must be a very good Princess."

"Well actually, I wasn't always a Princess," I started, "Before I became one I sent Princess Celestia weekly friendship reports. My element is Magic and I think that your element might be magic as well."

"My element is Darkness actually," he lifted his head and looked at me, "And I do try to use it for good, even though people just don't understand."

"Why don't you move here to Equestria?" she suggested.

"Because I'm too much of an important person to leave everything behind," he stood.

"I don't get it. The same people that you help reject you, so you choose to stay?"

He pondered my question for a few moments, "It's just the way it is and there's a lot of complexities involved so it's hard to explain. And I know you're a smart pony, but this goes beyond you're knowledge and understanding."

"Then explain to me this," I stood in front of him, "Why are you really here?"

He sighed, "The people of my kingdom don't like me, as I've stated before, so they're trying to rid the land of me. This new tactic their trying to pull is to in order for me to keep my royal status, I have to marry before the next eclipse."

"But the eclipse is only two months away!" I exclaimed.

"I know and I'm considering just cutting my ties with my royal family and living somewhere. I might make my life here and get to know Apple Jack better."

"I think that it'd be great if you hung out with her more. I think she needs a male friend other than her brother."

"She has a brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Big Mac."

"I must meet him!" he got fidgety.

"Then come on!" he and I rushed to the door.

"Wait!" Spike came out the back room with a pen and parchment, "Aren't you going to write your letter to Princess Celestia?"

"I'll do it when I get back Spike," I smiled and left with Derrick.

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

It was apple bucking season, so Big Mac, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and I were getting ready to do so by pulling out baskets from the barn. We were startle by a Earth quivering thud. We rushed out and saw Derrick in a small crater adjusting from his land as Twilight came down softly from the sky.

"What are you doing here?" Apple Jack said with red in her cheeks.

"Who's he?" Apple Bloom said as she walked up to Derrick, "He's very Cute."

"Uh," he pushed her away a little, "I'm here to meet Big Mac actually."

"What?" I was surprised and surprisingly a little hurt.

"Can I talk to you Big Mac?" Derrick looked at him a funny way.

Picking up on the facial message, "Eeyup!" Big Mac smiled and beckoned with a hoof to Derrick to follow him.

"Big Mac?" I stepped in front of him, "What's going on?"

All he did was smile and kiss me on the forehead and continued down a trail with the Prince, "Don't worry Apple Jack, Big Mac and Derrick know what they're doing."

"What are they going to talk about?" I was still oblivious.

"Just wait until they get back."

_**Derrick's POV…**_

"So why'd you want to talk to me?" Big Mac asked in his deep voice.

"I don't know if Apple Jack told you, I kinda have a crush on her."

"She mentioned it and she also mentioned that you gave her a flower of some kind?"

"Yeah, I did. I only give it to people that I really like and what not. And I know I've only known her for a few days, but I already think I'm in love with her."

"She has had a few guys like her in the past, but never measured up. How do I know that you'll take care of my little sister."

"You don't. All you can do is allow me to show you," I stopped, causing him to stop and turned to me, "Which is why I want to ask you this…," I paused to try and keep my heart rate under control, "Will it be too much to ask to get to know your sister a little more? I want to spend more time with her and Twilight told me that this is the season for apple bucking."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"If I can borrow her just for this evening, I will spend the rest of the season helping you guys buck your apples or whatever."

"A Prince that's willing to work? Doesn't sound like a Prince to me."

"I don't mind getting my hooves dirty."

"So why are you asking me and not the rest of the Apple Clan?"

"I wanted to ask the man of the house and from what I know, you don't have any parents. Even if you did, siblings are the ones that know their siblings the best anyway."

"Okay…," then he stared me down, "I may be a very easy going pony, but if you bring harm in any way to my sister, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you. (Taken, Neeson 2009)"

"You have my Gentlemen's promise that I won't cause her any harm what if and so ever."

"I will hold you up to that and another thing, talk to Apple Bloom. She may be young, but she's the one that really knows Apple Jack. I only know the tough pony Apple Jack, not the emotional one. She'll be hard to crack at first, so might want to move your evening plans to tomorrow. But Apple Bloom will give in eventually, just keep at it."


	3. The Death of a Friend

Cutie Mark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.

_**Apple Bloom's POV…**_

Derrick and I were walking through Ponyville. I was giving him a tour of Ponyville, which was really nice. Derrick was attentive and always asking questions. He was like a little Philly with all the questions, "So why did you want me to show you around town? Twilight could've done a so much better job than me."

"I just wanted to get to know you little one," he smiled as he then began sniffing the air as his ears twitched, "I already *sniff* had a talk with *sniff sniff* Big Mac…," he lost his train of thought, "What is that wonderful smell?" he asked and began walking fast. It took everything within me to keep up with him, especially since he was also using his wings to make him walk faster. We ran and ran until we came up to Sugarcube Shoppe.

He went inside and looked around, and was greeted by the jumping pink pony, "WELCOME TO SUGARCUBE SHOP DERRICK!" she said with glee.

He immediately jumped back and stood in a frightened stance. He clearly wasn't used to her kind of energy, "Pinkie Pie!" Mister Cake came from the back, "This is royalty. Show some class," he scorned her as he came up to the shaking white stallion.

"I was just greeting him!" she dialed back a little.

"But look at him, you obviously scared this poor pony."

"No, she's okay," Derrick shook a little, "I just wasn't expecting that is all."

"Please, let me make it up to you Prince Derrick. Anything you want is absolutely free."

"No, I can't do that to you. Allow me to pay. It's in my rules."

I came in all tired and panting. When I came inside I fell to the ground to catch my breath, "You okay Apple Bloom?" Pinkie asked me.

"I'm fine," I struggled to say, "He just ran off and I tried to catch up to him."

"Sorry about that Apple Bloom," he hoisted me up onto his back, "I just smelled something really lovely here and I had to come check it out."

"We do have the best sweet treats and baked goods in all of Equestria here."

"Then I have two words for ya'," Derrick leaned in, "Impress me!" the way he said it sounded dark and depraved.

"W-w-will do sir," Mister Cake Stuttered.

"I happen to be the lead food critic in over seventeen countries around the world. So if I say something is good, then your business will thrive. If I say otherwise, the only Ponies that will ever eat here would be the ones that already do."

"Y-you are?"

"Yes. I am the Lover of Food. The "Lover of Food" is my title. So try to impress me sir."

"Then *gulp* will you follow me."

_**Twilight's POV…**_

I was trying to write my letter to Princess Celestia, but Apple Jack's constant state of freaking me out, kept me from doing so, "I really want to know what they're talking about. I know for sure it's about me. Why doesn't anypony just tell me what he's saying about me? Big Mac is keeping quiet and Granny Smith is using her old lady routine against me. Saying, "Who's this Derrick you speak of?" or something like "I don't remember what he said really. I do know that it was important though"."

"Just relax Apple Jack," I got very irritated, "I'm sure that he'll tell you once he feels comfortable."

"Can you tell me please what he told you?"

"I'm sorry I can't. I have ethics AJ and they say that I can't share private information. Out of all ponies, you should know that," I was about flip out myself if she asked anymore questions.

"I know, but I'm just so stressed out about it. I'm one of those kind of straight forward kind of ponies and there is a secret about me that I don't know."

I pushed Apple Jack to her back and pinned her down with magic, "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! THE SECRET IS THAT HE LIKES YOU AND IS WILLING TO GIVE UP HIS WHOLE KINGDOM FOR YOU!" realizing what I'd had done, I backed away feeling so bad. I just blew a secret that no pony was supposed to know.

"He what?" Apple Jack stood back up.

"His people fear him because he's the master of Darkness, but fights for good, and his people don't like him. So they all petitioned that he get married before the Solar Eclipse."

"So he's only doing this so he can keep his royal status?" Apple Jack sounded hurt.

"It's not like that AJ. He's traveling the world in search of a bride and he found one… in you. He's willing to take as much time as need be to get you to fall in love with him. And if that means running past his allotted time, then so be it, as long as he has you."

"I have to go talk to him."

"NO!" I stated, "Let him come to you. He's talked to your whole family so he can get their permission to hang out with you."

"Why? He's of royalty, so why doesn't he just take me?"

"His rules and regulations are stricter than anypony I've met, heard of, or even read about. I read his book concerning his rules and regulations and it's pretty strict. He basically imprisoned himself and likes it that way. I think it helps him keep his powers in check or something."

"I really have to talk to him. Where is he?"

"Apple Bloom has been showing him around Ponyville," I looked at the clock, "They've been gone all day. I wonder what's keeping them?"

_**Derrick's POV…**_

I shoved the last piece of Pinkie Pie's special called Pinkie Dinkie Donuts into my mouth. At this point I've tried everything on their menu and was about to burst. I had written down everything I had and what I thought of it all throughout this process.

"So what do you think?" Mister Cake asked. His wife was next to him shaking a little bit.

I burped into a napkin before responding, "I'm going to review my notes tonight and get back to you with an Official Review in the morning."

"What?" Mister and Misses Cake said in unison.

"That's how I do. I write my opinion on differing things and then spend the following night formulating my opinion based of all the different factors that I've accumulated," I stood up and used magic to roll up the piece of parchment, "You will get my Review first thing in the morning."

I looked over to the sleeping Apple Bloom, "Well, I had wonderful time y'all, but the little one is asleep and I must get her home before it's too late," I used magic to place her on my back and the parchment inside my side saddle bag.

The walk to the Apple Family home was very relaxing. Everypony was closing their doors or wrapping up their evening activities and heading toward home. The sound of Apple Bloom quietly snoring was even more so peaceful. I made it to their house and knocked on the door and waited.

Big Mac opened the door with a sleepy expression on his face, "Can I come in? I want to put Little One in her bed."

"Eeyup!" he smiled and moved aside. Once inside, he led me up to Apple Bloom's room. I set her slowly in her bed and Big Mac covered her with her pink blankets.

Making it back downstairs, Apple Jack was in the kitchen with Granny Smith, "Apple Jack!" I exclaimed and blushed, "I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"Is it okay if _I_ can talk to you?"

"Yeah sure. What did you want to talk about?"

"Not here," she looked to me with sleepy eyes, "Will you come with me to my room?"

"Ah, gee, I don't know," I scratched the back of my head, "Maybe somewhere else?"

She looked to Granny Smith who nodded, "Okay, how about the barn?"

"Uuuuh… sure," I hesitantly said.

She stood and walked out of the back door. I went into a trance as I watched her hips sway. Feeling my groin get aroused, I quickly followed her.

_**Apple Jack's POV… **_

I walked to the big red barn, listening to the sound of the Prince following me. I felt something within me that I've never felt before. I never had a pony be so willing to give up everything for my love. Of which I can't allow him to do. Tears streamed my face and I just began crying.

"Apple Jack?" he caught up with me when I stopped, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not!" I shouted, "Twilight told me why you're here and I can't deal with it!"

"Huh?"

"She told me about the people back at home for you! I can't do it! I can't love somepony the way you love me!"

"Why is that?"

"For one, you're like Big Mac's age and I'm too young. I'm only seventeen."

"I'm only nineteen," his age surprised me.

"But you look older than that."

"What I do will do that to any pony."

"Well I just can't love you and I don't want you to waste your two months on trying to get me to fall in love with you," I looked to him and tears filled his eyes.

"Please, give me a chance."

"What chance? A chance to blow your royal status on the likes of me. I'm just a farming pony and you're a Prince, our love can't be."

"Status means nothing when there's love involved," he nuzzled my cheek.

"It's not right!"

"I wish I had a life like yours Apple Jack. Which is why when I'm back at home, I always help those like you. I want to do what you do any day than having to go to royal meetings. What you have is complete and total freedom," we pressed our heads together, "I love you Apple Jack and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I inhaled sharply as more tears fell from my eyes. I do feel a certain emotion toward him. He's willing to marry a lowly farm girl and forsake everything to have me. I think I could see myself with him, "What if I said that I love you too?"

"Then I'd take you back to my palace and have you meet everyone. If they don't like you, I'd move here to Ponyville with you and never look back."

"What if they do like me? What then?" I stepped back and looked into those big grey eyes of his.

"Then you and I will be married as soon as possible and I'll live wherever you choose."

"And if I choose to live here?"

"Then I'll move here with you and if you choose to live at the palace, then you can bring your whole family to Halord."

"Halord?"

"It's the name of my kingdom."

I sighed and then he kissed me. I fell into the new sensation of his lips mashing against mine. I purred as our tongues wrestle against each other.

"NO! NO! NO!" the voice of Samantha broke through the darkness, "This isn't how it's supposed be!" We broke our kiss and saw her shaking her head as she flew in, "I was supposed to be the one to marry Derrick!"

"What are you talking about Samantha?" Derrick growled.

"You and I have been together like siblings throughout our whole lives and you have your heart set on this farm girl!"

"Seriously Samantha, what are you talking about?" he asked again

"I'm the one who actually loves you back and I don't want to lose you to some dirt pony."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm actually of royalty. My parents are the Duke and Duchess of Halord and she's some kind of Apple Gatherer that doesn't amount to much."

"Well that's not really nice," I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I love you Derrick and I've been waiting for three years for you to realize that you love me, but you're just so stupid aren't you!"

"Hey! I only see you as sister and nothing more!"

"I don't want to be your sister, I want to be the love of your life. So if I have to destroy all competition for me to be the last mare for you to love, then I'll start my killing with her!" she shot a ray of green from her horn to Apple Jack.

I stepped in front of the orange mare and caught the beam with my horn, "Gain back your mind Samantha! I don't want to do this to you! You're quarrel is with me, not an innocent bystander!"

"NOOOO! I will have you and she's standing in my way! I must destroy her!"

"Are you at peace with your verdict then?"

"I AM!"

"I've taken out a lot of people like you. Killing people for personal gain. You're kind of people don't belong to live in this world, IN MY WORLD! PREPARE TO JOIN THEM! PREPARE, TO, DIIIE! (s3e20 Firelord Ozai Quote in Avatar: the last Airbender)" I broke the beam and shot out a black one back at her. Shattering her horn into pieces. She stumbled back screaming. I ran up to her and kicked her down. She fell onto her side before looking up at me with evil in her eyes. My eyes went full black and she began screaming out in pain. Limb by limb, she began being ripped her apart and when it came down to her head, it just exploded. Blood spattered all over the place and all over me.

When I came to, I feinted…


	4. The Loss Of Something Important

Whew. That took Way Too Long For Me to Post. Sorry For The Delay

_**Twilight's POV…**_

"How long has he been unconscious?" Princess Celestia asked me.

"About a week," I responded, "He protected Apple Jack and in the process he had to kill his best friend in order to do so."

"Even though he is the Master of Darkness, he used his powers to stop a great evil."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Derrick's parents and they recently discovered that Samantha's parents were into some dark magic. And Derrick's real father was Brudis, god of Chaos and Destruction. Discord doesn't even have power close to Brudis', which means that Brudis is a really powerful being."

"So about Samantha's Parents?"

"They wanted power and Derrick's father wanted him dead because Derrick's power is more than his. So he promised them that if they kill Derrick, they'll have all the power they could've only dreamed about. So Brudis laid a curse on Samantha, that when the time is right, kill Derrick."

"That's horrible."

"And that's not the worst of it. The King and Queen of Halard said that Brudis may escape the imprisonment they banished him to and if he escapes, the only pony that could stop him _is_ Derrick."

"Do you think he's ready if Brudis does escape?"

"His parents don't think so. He's been ridiculed for using any kind of magic, even if it was to help people, so he's never used them at full capacity."

"I really hope that he's okay though. I know Apple Jack's pretty shaken at the whole ordeal."

…Inside Derrick's Head…

I was trapped in a realm where the sky was red and purple and evil laughing echoed throughout the skies. I was on the defensive, ready to strike at anything.

"So you really won't back down will you?" a dark sinister voice spoke.

"Show yourself!" I commanded.

"There's no need since you already know who I am!"

"I do not! So why don't you just show yourself?"

A dark plume of smoke seeped up from the ground and formed what looked like a stallion, "I am the one some call the Destroyer, others call me the God of Chaos, but you can call me… father."

"Lies! All Lies!" I shouted, "My father is King Charm!"

"Your father is I! Brudis, Master of Chaos and Destruction! Where do you think you got all your powers? And why do you think all those of old age hate you so? They truly know where you come from. And I know where you are right now! You're at Ponyville! The place where I was born!"

"You're not coming here!"

"Why is that? Is there someone that you love?" he gasped, "There is! Even more reason to come!"

Derrick woke roaring as loud as he could. Princess Celestia and I jumped back as he jumped out of the bed and fell onto the floor. His fur was matted with sweat as he fought to catch his breath, "My Father! I Saw My Father!" he began crying, "My Real Father and He's Coming For Me!"

We helped him to his feet, "Then we have to warn your kingdom!" Princess Celestia exclaimed.

"You're going nowhere Princess Celestia!" he snapped, "I want all ponies to move to Apple Acres and I want all ponies that can do magic on the front lines!"

He stormed outside, then stepped back, allowing his eyes to readjust to the sunlight, "What about my kingdom?" Princess Celestia, "And Princess Cadance's Kingdom?"

"Have all Alicorn and Pegasus' and all those that can do magic to come here!"

"No! This Is My Kingdom And I Will Defend It How I See Fitting!" Princess Celestia shouted.

"Then You All Will Die!" he snapped back.

She stared him down, "I Don't Care Who You Are Or Where You Come From! This Is My Land And You're Not In Charge!"

"And There Is A Force Out There That Will Destroy All Of You To Get To Me!"

"Then Why Don't You Leave Then?"

"He's Coming Here For Apple Jack And I'm Not Going To Let Him Have Her!"

"This Is All Your Fault! If You Hadn't Come Here In The First Place, No Of This Would've Happened!"

"No it's not!" I intruded, "He had no idea where he came from!"

"So you're siding with him?"

"Of course I am and I will help him!"

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Then what's the plan of action?"

_**Back in Halord… One Week Later…**_

King Charm was shouting commands for his people to get into the castle and to have all his Alicorn guards surrounding the perimeter of his castle. His wife Queen Ice Pit was flying around the castle, making sure ponies only grabbed only what they needed and headed toward the castle.

She landed next to an elderly woman who was trying to tow her cart full of what she had sewn over the course of her life, "Misses Crystal!" Ice Pit unlatched the cart from the old mare's back, "You must leave it!"

"Where's your son?"

"You and the other old mares chased him out of town remember?" I hissed, "Now get going!" I jumped into the air and headed toward the castle.

The earth trembled eliciting screams from the ponies below, "HURRY! GET INTO THE CASTLE!" I bellowed loud enough for all to hear and darted toward the castle.

_**King Charm's POV…**_

I looked behind me and saw Brudis' large form block the sun form behind the mountains, "Hello Charm!" his voice shook the earth, "Remember Me!"

"It can't be," I muttered to myself before he used magic to rain down balls of fire onto my land. All my Alicorns used magic to either divert them away or destroy them. I looked out at the destruction and saw my wife flying toward me, "NO! FLY AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE!" I took to the skies and flew to her, "FLY BACK!" knowing full and well that she couldn't hear me.

A ball of fire was aimed for her. She tried using her magic to destroy it, but it was too big and before she could have a chance to run away, it burst into flames and engulfed her. A blood curdling scream emitted from her maw, and when the flames past, I didn't see her in the air anymore.

So I followed the flames all the way to the ground. I used my hooves to move the hot rocks and finally came across her charred body. I dropped down to my knees and screamed as two Alicorns landed next to me, "My King, there's nothing we can do! We have to go!"

"No! Leave me here!" they tried to push me away, "I have to stay here!"

"We have to go! We have…," their voices were drowned out by the maniacal laughter behind us.

"You're son is gone along with your wife Charm and there's no hop for you now!" I turned around to face him and saw a large hoof slowly making its way over us.

"Run Away! Run Away!" the guards flew off.

"You Will Die Charm!" he laughed.

"I will not die you monster! (spider-man II Doctor Octavius)" I let out a burst of light before being fully engulfed in darkness.

_**Princess Celestia's POV…**_

The fliers and I flew overhead of the Earth ponies as they headed into the borders of my kingdom,Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. I saw Apple Jack in front with her friends, but no Derrick, which was weird. So I turned around and flew to the back of the line and sure enough, he was there. His head was hung low and it looked as though he was muttering to himself about something.

So I landed beside him, hoping my landing would snap him out of his trance; it sadly didn't. So I had to nudge him, "Hey," I smiled.

He shook his head and looked at me, "Oh hey Princess Celestia," he said sadly, then looked around in alarm, "Where's Apple Jack?!"

"Calm down Derrick, she's fine. She's up front with at least five guards."

"I think I should go up there and just check up on her."

She stopped me. A guard at the back looked behind him and stopped with us, "It's okay Phillip, go ahead. We'll be fine."

"Yes Princess," he bowed and continued walking.

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he turned his head.

"Something has gotten you so distracted that you left Apple Jack's side."

"*sigh* This is all my fault. If I had just investigated why I have all these powers like I planned, then none of this would've happened. I would've found where my father had been banished and made sure he can't-!" Derrick faltered a little, "Woah!"

"What happened?"

"My parents," he sharply inhaled, "They're dead."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know how I know, I just know," he shook himself, "We have to keep moving," he took to the sky and darted toward the front of the line. I followed same suit and landed next to him in front of Apple Jack, causing her to yelp.

"What is it Derrick?"

"We have to get this herd moving!" he flapped his wings and hovered over Apple Jack. She grunted as he gripped her sides and lifted her off the ground.

The herd behind us was stopped, "Well, you heard him!" I shouted and flew into the sky, "Let's get these tails moving!" and I flew off.

Derrick hovered over the ground, allowing Apple Jack to drop down, and he flew back to the herd, "Where are you going?" I asked as he past me.

"Tell all those who can fly to grab a pony and fly to the castle!" he shouted as he darted.

So he and I tag teamed telling all the Pegasus and Alicorns what he wanted, and began grabbing elderly mares and Phillies and flying them to the castle, "C'mon Ponies! Let's Go, Go, GOOO!" he tried to get them to move faster.

Once all were inside, it was pure chaos. All the hallways were packed with ponies and their things as they all talked in fear.

Prince Derrick, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Princess Twilight and I were in the throne room with all the lead guards looking over an enlarged map of my Kingdom, "I want all ponies with magic to report to me at once!"

"Then what?"

"We're going to set up a perimeter around the castle."

"For what exactly?" one guard asked.

"The God of Chaos and Destruction is headed this way."

"I thought Discord was on our side."

"He is, I think, but anyway," he stamped a hoof, "This is my father we're talking about and he's far stronger than Discord in every which way."

"We had a hard time with Discord, how could we possibly take on somepony who's far stronger?" Princess Cadence asked.

"If we all can stand against him, then he can't destroy us."

"Why is he coming here again?"

"To kill me!"

"Then you have to leave!" Cadence growled.

"If I do, then you'll have no chance to defeat him."

"Why do you say that?"

"I think the reason why he wants to kill me so badly is because I'm far stronger than he is and wants to use my love for Apple Jack against me."

"How does he know you're here anyway?"

"He came to me in a dream and he figured out where I was and that's how I found out that he's headed here."

"So what do we do?"

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

I was in a room with Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie… and like five guards, "This is so not cool!" Rainbow Dash spat, "I don't even know where my sister Scootaloo is."

"You think that you're the only one who's not worrying about her sister?" Apple Jack asked.

"Yeah, I happen to have a sister too you know?" Rarity flipped her hair, "I hope Sweetie Belle is alright."

Just then, the doors burst open and in came Derrick, "Apple Jack!" I walked up to him, "You need to come with me."

"Where are we goin'?"

"We are going to do nothing. But what you're going to do is be isolated for a while from everyone."

"What?! NO! I won't leave everyone!"

"Please Apple Jack!" he yelled back, "My father is coming straight for you and he won't stop at anything to get to you in order to get to me!"

I sat, "I'm not going anywhere?" I fought.

"Yes you are and I'm not going to fight you on it!"

"So you can just come to Equestria, mess everything up, and then expect to tell me what to do."

"I expect you to help me! And if you want Equestria to be safe once again, then you have to listen to me! You're the key to everything!"

"How? Is it because you love me or somethin'?"

"I do love you Apple Jack!" he blurted out. Even though he's told me before, I gasped with all my friends, "I love you and my father wants to use that against me. You have to trust me on this!" his eyes were tightly closed shut as he fought back tears, "I had already lost my best friend because of him! I'm not about to lose you! I love you too much Apple Jack! I love you," he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Answer me this…," I stepped closer to him, "And answer me honestly… What do you love about me?"

"You're such a hard worker Apple Jack," he smiled, "The way you can stick to your guns about certain things. I love you're big gorgeous eyes and how they sparkle. A pony could get lost in them. I even love the way you're ears twitch when you laugh or smile… or the way they're twitching right now."

"But that's the way I look and my personality. Everyone knows that about me."

"But do they love you the way I do?"

"Well, no."

"Then you must come with me."


	5. Sorriest Chapter I Ever Written

Sorry this story is so short. I thought I could write a long drawn out battle scene, but I drew a blank. I'll make up for it in the later chapters I swear.

_**Derrick's POV…**_

The land was quiet: holding its breath for the future battle that would spill blood all over it, "When he comes!" I yelled, "He will come hard and he will come fast!" I stood in front of all the Alicorns, Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies willing and able to fight, "I directly didn't mean to bring this upon all of you, but I did and I want apologize to all of you for it," I closed my eyes, not wanting to say what I had to say next, "This fight will take the lives of some of you. Which is why when some of you fall your deaths will not be in vain. You will be remembered and fought for with a vengeance."

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence stepped forward, "We as Princesses have decided !" Princess Celestia boldly spoke, "From now until the fight is over, you shall be in charge over everything!"

I was taken aback at their decision, "Thank you Princesses," I bowed to them, "I will do all I can do to secure victory!" they moved next to me and faced the crowd, "Another thing ponies of Equestria," I scanned the crowd, "If it comes down to it, I will lose myself in my power! My power is to cause major chaos and destruction and I've only once allowed my power to take over and it wasn't pretty! But theoretically, I know I can aim or direct it toward my father! So don't fear or fret Equestrians!"

The earth shook and trembled, "Hold Fast My People!" Princess Celestia shouted, "You know the plan!"

A colossal Pony with a curved horn coming out of each side of its head came bursting out of the ground, "DERRICK! I'M HERE!" he bellowed as he made it to his feet, "HERE TO DESTROY EVERYPONY! INCLUDING YOUR LOVELY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Fluttershy!" I shouted looking back over the crowd. After a few seconds, "FLUTTERSHY?!"

"I'm here! I'm here!" she rushed to my side.

"What the hell took you so long?" I chastised her.

"Sorry! I had to make sure all of the animals were safe!" she lowered her head and her ears.

"Did I Say Do That?"

"No, but, um," her voice grew quieter, "I just wanted…!"

"This Isn't Some Game Fluttershy!" I growled, "Now Let's Get Going!"

I took off into the sky, leaving a crater in the ground. I flew to the face of my father, "Why are you doing this?" I yelled.

"For World Domination Of Course," he spoke, "And You're The Only Pony Standing In My Way!"

"What Do I Have That's Stopping You?"

"You Have More Power Than I Do And You Were Raised By Cowards! Of Which I Loved Killing By The Way!"

"YOU'RE A MONSTOR BRUDIS!"

"How Else Do You Think I Got All This Power?" Fluttershy finally caught up, "And Who's This Cute Pony?" he looked at her with lust in her eyes.

"This Is My Friend Fluttershy!" I looked to her.

"Uh, mister Brudis sir… uh, hi," she tried to stay flying as she shook, "I'm Fluttershy and um, will you please not fight today?" she smiled weakly to try and hid her fear.

He roared so loud and hard, the force knocked us out the air. We spiraled down to the ground. I managed to get myself under control and noticed that Fluttershy was still falling. Before I could get to her, Brudis crushed her by clapping his hands together, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He laughed maniacally as he opened his hand to reveal a splatter of blood in his hands. Fluttershy's body was smeared all over, "YOU BASTARD!"

"This Is A Warning To The Rest Of You!" he spoke to the rest, "If You Don't Bow Before Me, Then I Will Slowly Kill The Rest Of You!"

Beams of magic began shooting at him. I rejoined the army and began shouting orders. The Earth Ponies filed over to the multiple mounds of rocks and began kicking them at him. Pegasi began flying overhead and dropping rocks onto him. Brudis took a few steps back and covered his head with his forearms to try and protect himself from the onslaught of barrages.

I picked up a rock and flew over to him. I dropped into his mouth, "TRY TO DROP THE ROCKS IN HIS MOUTH! WE'LL CHOKE THE BASTA'D!" my accent started to kick in.

Brudis began swatting at the flying ponies. Their crumpled bodies fell to their doom. It angered me even more and my evil inside me grew and grew, "Derrick!" Princess Celestia flew up next to me, "We're losing too many ponies! I need _you_ to end this! NOW!"

My eyes turned black, "Then tell everypony to get back!" my skin turned all black and a black aura engulfed my entire body, "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

My mind went blank and everything whirled around me… … …


	6. Twilight's Secret

**Days Later…**

_**Princess Celestia's POV…**_

After the downfall of Brudis, thanks to Prince Derrick, the Earth ponies worked on getting the hole Brudis left filled and maybe have something to cover it. We lost a lot of good ponies during that short few hours and they will be forever remembered. But the one that will be the most remembered is the sweet, sweet, yellow pony Fluttershy. No pony can replace her and she _will _sorely missed in Equestria.

Apple Jack returned to the land of Equestria after Prince Derrick had her teleported to a secret bunker he had built underneath his palace. And since Brudis killed Derrick's parents, he had to return to rule his kingdom for the time being. Vowing to return for Apple Jack in the next few weeks… …

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

The gang and I were at the Sugarcube Shoppe sitting in our usual spot talking about my trip to Halord bunker.

"So What Was His Bunker Like?" Pinkie Pie hopped around, "Was It Small? Was It Big? Were You Fed? Did You Starve? *Gasp!* Oh My Gosh! You Were Starved Weren't You! That Jerk Starved You And Yet He Said He Loved You!"

"Shut Up Pinkie!" I shouted and she stopped jumping, "It wasn't like a bunker at all. It was more of like a resort spa. I was treated like a Queen. I wonder what it'd be like if I was actually Queen. It was really quite nice for the few hours I was there. I liked the idea of not worrying for a change."

"Apple Jack! Apple Jack!" Spike came running in with a rolled up piece of parchment. We all looked at him as he came and stopped in front of me panting, "Hold on," he doubled over, "I gotta catch my breath for a minute."

"What's that Spike?"

"This is a letter from Prince Derrick," he unrolled it and faced the writing to me.

I murmured as I read. When I was done reading, "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" I began hopping and skipping about.

Which scared everypony since I wasn't the one to act like Pinkie Pie, "What does it say?" Twilight went to the letter and began reading aloud, "Good Tidings my sweet and beautiful Apple Jack. It is I, Derrick. I write you to let you know that I will be arriving at Ponyville two weeks. I wanted to formally invite you to my kingdom of Halord. It would bring me the greatest honour that you would come. Please write me back with your answer. Your's truly, Derrick."

"Wow," Rarity smiled and stood, "Prince Derrick is coming. You must allow me to make you an outfit Apple Jack," she said in her usual snooty tone.

"I think that'd be a bit much for 'em Rarity."

"What? He's a Prince Apple Jack and you must dress for the occasion."

"Trust me Rarity, I think I'll manage without an outfit."

"Oh come on. He was raised by royalty and you have to fit in."

"He likes me for me and I don't think he would like me much if I came all dressed up."

"No offense Apple Jack, but you're just an Earth pony and you're going to a place where there's royalty."

"I go around Princesses without an outfit. How is he different?"

"He's a Stallion," she then had a lustful glare, "A strong white Stallion that I wouldn't mind liking me," she lost herself in thought.

"So how does a Stallion factor into all this?"

"Oh, uh, Stallions are more critical when it comes to mares and their appearance."

"I don't need an outfit and that's final!" I barked at her.

"Okay fine," she turned her head and stuck her nose in the air, "Don't say I didn't warn you Apple Jack."

"I still haven't raced him yet," Rainbow Dash stated, "I want to see his skills in the air," she floated in the air, "I bet I can beat him."

"I don't know Rainbow Dash," Big Mac came in, "I've seen him in action a few days ago when he faced his father," Big Mac sat next to me, "His speed is unbelievable. He makes the Wonderbolts look like amateurs."

"Really?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed and fell back down to the ground, "You gotta be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not," he laughed, "His speed is astronomical."

"Princess Celestia!" Mister Cake exclaimed. Everypony looked toward then entrance to see the majestic white pony standing there.

Twilight walked up to her and bowed with everyone else, "What are you doing here Princess Celestia?"

She smiled, "Something came along with Apple Jack's letter. It's something for all of you," she spoke to everypony in the Shoppe, "So if you'd all be so kind as to come with me."

She led all of us to the front of Twilight's castle. I stood in front of the crown with Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Princess Cadence stood in front of the door and Princess Celestia dipped her chin. Princess Cadence smiled big and stuck her head in the door before leaving it open and stepping back. After a moment, a familiar pony stepped outside. Everypony's jaw dropped as we saw the familiar pink mane and yellow furred pony walk out. It was Fluttershy!

The air was still and quiet in amazement at the sight, "Um, hi guys," she spoke in her soft voice as she blushed with all eyes on her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Pinkie Pie's scream broke the silence as she ran up to the yellow mare and gave her a death hug, "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! IT'S FLUTTERSHYYY!"

"B-b-but…," Big Mac stuttered, "I saw her die."

"She did," Princess Cadence smiled, "But Prince Derrick brought her back."

"But how?"

"Why don't you go ask her," she pointed with her chin toward Fluttershy.

The crowd erupted into frenzy, wanting to know how Fluttershy returned. They began bombarding her with questions.

I looked around panicking because I didn't like it when crowds acted like this. It was my biggest phobia. I then finally snapped. I began bleating and kicking frantically. Princess Celestia was taken aback at my sudden decision as I continued my panic attack. The crowd went silent holding their gaze on me as I continued on.

"Apple Jack!" Princess Celestia called out. She managed to tackle me, causing me to fall over. She pinned me down by pressing a fore-hoof on my chest.

"Let Go Of Me!" I yelled. I tried to bite her hoof, but I couldn't reach it.

"Calm down Apple Jack!" she growled.

I still had the noises of the crowd's frantics still echoing in my head, so I pressed my hooves over my ears, "* groan* So Much Noise!"

Princess Celestia rolled me over and bit the back of my neck. I instinctively let my body go limp as she picked me up. I opened my eyes slightly and saw that I was being carried into the castle. When I was down the hallway a little the door was slammed shut and I was dropped. I curled into a ball and shivered, "What the hell is the matter with you Apple Jack?"

I lifted my head and looked to her, "I'm so sorry. There was just so much noise and I kinda freaked out."

"Kind of!" she roared. I jumped to my feet and began backing up, "You Made A Fool Of Yourself Out There!"

"I know and I'm sorry," my voice quieted.

Seeing that she wasn't making things any better, "I'm sorry. I'm not making things any better by shouting at you," she took a step forward, but out of fear, I took a step back, "It's okay Apple Jack, I'm not mad anymore," she smiled.

I said nothing as I continued shaking. She sighed and sat on her haunches. Just then, Princess Cadence and Twilight came in, "Is everything okay in here?" Princess Cadence asked when she saw the fear on my face.

"No young one. I got out of character and yelled at this poor foal," Princess Celestia closed her eyes.

The room was silent as Twilight moved in front of my shaking body. She smiled at me, "Come with me," she whispered and nuzzled my forehead.

She moved past me and I kept my eyes on her. I looked back at the white Alicorn before I began slowly backing up and turning away.

_**Twilight's POV…**_

I led Apple Jack all the way to my room. When I looked back, Apple Jack slowly made her way in. She was so cute when she reminded me of Fluttershy. I moved under my bed and began using magic to rifle through different bottles of potions, "So what happened out there?" I asked her.

"Uh.. I just, uh, experienced my worst fear is all."

"It seemed more than just a fear Apple Jack," I pulled out a bottle with a light blue liquid in it and set in front of her, "So what's the real deal?"

"It's nothin' Twilight. I swear," I knew she was lying. She wasn't the best liar.

"Okay," I shrugged it off and looked down at the bottle, "This special brew will help you calm your nerves."

"Are you sure?" she moved her head to the top of the bottle and sniffed, "It smells like spoiled milk."

"But trust me," I said, "It will help."

"Why do I get the feeling that you didn't drag me all the way here for just some nerve juice?" she lifted her head and stared me down.

I blushed, "Well um… I just wanted to talk to you about this Prince Derrick."

"What is there to talk about? He likes me, hell, loves me and he loves me! He's even willing to show me off to all those under him even though I'm just an ordinary Earth Pony."

"I know, but are you sure you love him?"

"How could you ask that, of course I love him. What are you getting at?"

"I'm just being a concerned friend Apple Jack and I want what's best for you."

"Then stop interrogating me and allow me to live my life!"

"I'm not interrogating you, I just want you to make sure, so you won't get hurt."

"I won't get hurt Twilight. I'll be the judge of what's your concern!"

"I know, but I just want to be a good friend."

"A good friend…," she turned to the door and turned her head back to me, "Or my mother," she began walking out the door, "Because she was such a good mother. So if you don't have anything else to say, then I'll be leaving."

"I do actually," I quieted my voice.

She let out a low sigh, "What?" she spat.

I stayed quiet and after a moment, she huffed and walked out the room. In a small voice, "I love you Apple Jack."

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

I walked back outside and my friends along with Big Mac and Apple Bloom, "So what happened?" Big Mac asked.

"Piss off!" I shouted.

"Apple Jack!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"I said piss off, you little runt!" I growled at her.

"What?" she trembled and began tearing up.

"You heard me! I said PISS OFF!" my voice echoed throughout the whole town. Tears began flowing, "Oh is the little Philly crying? Awe, so sad. Grow up for a change! It'd be good for you!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Big Mac moved in between us, "Don't talk to her like that? What the hell's your problem anyway?"

I inhaled sharply through my nose, "EVERYPONY! Okay! Just Stay Out Of My Way!"

I began walking off, but Big Mac moved and stood in front of me, "Tell me what's wrong Apple Jack."

"This doesn't concern you Macintosh. So move out of my way! Or I'll just take you down!" I stood my ground ready to fight, but not wanting to fight my own brother.

He got in a fighting stance before Princess Cadence came on the scene, "No fighting you two!" she pushed us apart, "What's gotten into you Apple Jack?"

"Why does everypony worry about me? I'm a fully functioning pony and I'll be fine on my own!"

"No pony is questioning that. So what's the problem?"

"Wait, wait," Fluttershy came up to us, "Maybe I can give it a try?" she looked to Princess Cadence and the pink pony stepped back.

Fluttershy stood next to me, took off my hat, and began stroking my mane. Surprisingly it was actually calming me down, "That's right Aj, breath," she cooed. I slowed my breathing until the buzz of anger subsided, "Now tell Fluttershy what's bothering you."

I sat down on my haunches, "Twilight was just grilling me about if I truly love Derrick or not and she just got annoying with it."

"And that made you angry?"

"It did Fluttershy. I'm a very proud pony and when my judgment is questioned it just drives me bonkers."

"Why don't you come with me to my house to calm down more?"

"No I'm fine. I just need to walk it off," I turned around to find Apple Bloom, but she was already gone. So I looked back at my brother, "I'm so sorry Big Mac. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

He walked up to me and we hugged necks, "I can never stay mad at you Apple Jack."

"Thanks Big Mac," we pulled away, "Will you tell Granny Smith that I won't be home for another few hours?"

"Eeyup!" he smiled.


	7. King Derrick of Halord

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

Today is the day and I've never been any more pumped. Over the past couple of weeks, Derrick and I have been sending each other letters. He even invited exactly five other ponies to come with me. I knew he'd know I'd choose my friends. But because Twilight had to stay behind, I chose my little sister to tag along with me. I excitedly packed some of my stuff. It wasn't much really. All I had was a spare hat and a few sweaters Granny Smith knitted for me; so all my stuff could fit in one suitcase.

"So when's he coming?" Apple Jack was jumping up and down with glee.

"He said at high noon," I stuck my neck out over the tracks and looked down them. I didn't even see smoke from the train from over the hills, "He must be late or something."

Just then, a portal opened. We jumped back and slowly moved from it. Guards began filing out. They looked like the same kind of pony Princess Luna looked like. Their furs were black and their manes were a dark sparkling purple. When they filed out, Derrick was the last to step onto the platform. He moved in between the guards and stood directly in front of me, "Hello Apple Jack," he smiled.

I blushed and turned my head, "Hey Derrick."

"Uh oh. Where did those big green eyes go?" He used his hoof to push my hat back a little, "There they are."

"Awe shucks!" I giggled nervously and blushed even harder, "Stop it."

"You're so cute when you're nervous," he nuzzled my check with his muzzle.

"My King," one guard called out, "We have to go. We can't hold the portal open for much longer."

"Ugh! Fine," he turned around, "Let's go ladies!" I called back to them.

We went through the portal. The tunnel to the other side was a beautiful display of reds and purples. As we walked, the sound of cheering came from behind the white portal in front of us. Also, the guards have formed a V-shape behind us and the ones that could fly began flying over -head in a rectangle shape. Once we made it through the portal, they joined the other half of their armoured brethren. The crowd cheered even more so when they saw us walking in.

Derrick's palace was amazing. It brought Princess Celestia's to shame. The banners were sparkling purple with gold borders. And the stands were all shades of purple with white trimming. Purple and white pedals began showering down on us. There was a banner in the middle of the bridge in front of us that was all one shade of orange; and in the middle of it was my cutie mark of three apples. I looked at my flank to check my cutie mark to make sure he didn't steal it somehow. Because the banner showed a perfect replica of it.

"Welcome, to Halord!" he shouted over the crowd.

The crowd then began chanting my name, stamping their hooves on each syllable, "APPLEJACK! APPLEJACK! APPLEJACK! APPLEJACK! APPLEJACK!"

He turned to me and walked over, "You should probably wave my love," he whispered in my ear. So I did and the crowd went wild, "You're basically Queen now, so they'll treat you as such. Fair warning," he chuckled and turned back around and raised a hoof. The crowd went silent in the matter of seconds the as he stood back on all fours, "My people of Halord! I bring you Apple Jack and their friends! They are going to be touring the kingdom, so bring out your best silverware… and your best children," they all laughed, even the guards snickered a little.

He led us to his castle. It was almost twice as big as Princess Celestia's, which was really amazing. The castle was white granite and had orange decorations, "Welcome to River Granit Castle," he stated. The Pegasi and Alicorns dispersed and landed on their respected ledges scattered all over the face of the castle. The Earth Pony guards began breaking off in groups, talking.

"Wait!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "We Forgot Our Bags!"

"It's fine Pinkie Pie," he turned and smiled, "All your bags are heading to rooms right now."

"How are you so sure?" Rarity asked.

Derrick looked up as did the rest of us and we saw Pegasi carrying our bags to the castle, "Wow!" Rainbow Dash was flabbergasted, "Other rainbow ponies."

"Those are the fastest in the land and a bit like show offs. I heard that they caught word of you and want you to join their group."

"Seriously?" she exclaimed, "Well I outta…"

"You outta go catch up to 'em. I know they're going to train once they put your things into your room."

"Really?" she was about to dart off before looking down at her friends, "Is it okay if I can go with them guys?" we all agreed, "Then see ya'!" she took off so fast she left behind a rainbow blast.

The castle doors boomed open and we all looked over, "Ah, just in time," Derrick and the gang walked over. When we made it to the doors, there stood other ponies who were dressed in their obvious field of work. One was a chef; another was the master of fashion; the third one looked nerdy with her glasses, the fourth one had on aviator glasses and a black leather jacket; the second to last one actually didn't look like much because she didn't wear anything; and the last one was a large stallion that had on a large cowboy hat.

"These are the masters of my kingdom. I asked them to come out because I wanted to ask all of you if you wanted to spend time with them. If I had known that Twilight wasn't coming and Apple Bloom was coming instead, then I would've made other arrangements."

"It's okay Kind Derrick," Apple Bloom stated. I actually am studying to be as smart as Twilight so I can hang out with whatever person you had assigned to Twilight. He smiled and then looked at them and dipped his chin.

The Chef stepped forward and spoke with an Italian accent, "I am Chef Crumble Cake and I am the master of cooking. I am an even better baker."

The other stepped forward and this one spoke a deep voice, "I am Fashionista Staple. I am the Chief designer throughout this whole country."

The one with glasses stepped forward. She pushed her glasses back up her nose, "I am Professor Bloom and I am the Chief of Science and of magic. I may not be a unicorn, but I am a very unique breed of pony that can only be found here at Halord."

"I'm Aviator Dasher!" the Aviator cut her short, "I am the fastest flier in the whole kingdom. Outside of Derrick of course," he added when he saw Derrick's face shift a little.

The pony next to him became shy when he realized it was his turn, "It's okay," Derrick looked to him, "We're all friends here."

"Um… okay… my name is Kendell and I'm the cataloger of all the animals of Halord and the Master Veterinarian. I can speak to all kinds of animals."

The last one smiled before stepping forward and spoke with a heavy southern accent. No one could really understand what he said except for me and Derrick, "What did he say?" Twilight asked.

"He said his name is Head Farmer Daniel. He's over all the agricultural work in this country," I translated. Farmer Daniel looked at me with a weird looked before walking over to Derrick and whispered something in his ear.

Derrick nodded, "So what do you guys think?"

"I CALL DIBS ON CHEF CRUMBLE CAKE!" Pinkie Pie shouted and ran up to Chef Crumble cake and began jumping up and down.

"Well okay then Pinkie Pie," he laughed, "All of you can go get paired up then," he began pairing them up and they walked off. When they did, I realized that Farmer Daniel wasn't there anymore.

"Wait, what about me?" I asked.

"You can come with me. Farmer Daniel is getting things ready for you."

"Ready for what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He actually knows of the Apple Family."

"He does?" I was surprised.

"Oh yeah. Your Matriarch is a Master of apples."

"Who's my family's Matriarch?" then it hit me, "Granny Smith?"

"That's the one. She and other farming masters keep in contact all around the globe."

"I've never knew that she was our Matriarch."

"Why hasn't she ever told you?"

"I don't really know, I guess she has a lot of explaining to do."

"I guess she does."

"So what do the Farming Masters talk about?"

"Walk with me, talk to me," he led me inside his castle that was all white. The statues and some of the paintings were all white and black pictures, "The masters commune with each other to talk about differing weather patterns around the world and how it'd affect other regions of the world."

"No wonder Granny Smith always knows when to harvest and when to plant. Even when it doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, your grandmother is a very special pony. I actually had the pleasure of meeting her once," his face then turned to confusion, "What ever happened to your parents?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," I looked to the ground in front of me as we walked.

"Oh, okay," his voice saddened. The rest of the walk was really quiet. Derrick's underlings would try and greet him but saw our grim expressions and continued on their way. We walked up a few flights of stairs before walking down a hall. I was so focused on thinking about my parents that I ran into the door, "Are you okay?" he asked in a stale voice.

I rubbed my head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," I looked to both sides of the door and there were two female Alicorn guards on either side. One on each side opened the doors for us, revealing a room full of black furniture. I saw my suitcase lying in front of the bed, "This is so cool," I walked in and looked around, "It's a bit big for my taste, but good nonetheless."

"That's good that you like it," he walked in with me.

"So what should I do as I wait?" I asked as a few earth ponies came from the back and filed in a line next to us. They were all pink and had the cutie mark of four Z's in a square on their flanks.

"Uh for now, I want you to just relax. I'll have someone send for you when Farmer Daniel's ready for you."

I found it odd that he wouldn't want to spend time with me or anything as I waited. I felt kinda hurt that he didn't, "Oh," I sat, "Okay."

"We can hang out later today. After all the officials have left and my last meeting is over. I promise that you won't forget tonight," he kissed me on the cheek before leaving and the doors closed behind him.

"So how may we serve you Master Aj?" the pony in the middle stepped forward and asked.

"Uh, what's there to do around here?"

_**Derrick's POV…**_

I left the room and stopped. An elderly pony was standing in my way. She was green and her mane and tail were white, "So my you have finally found love?"

"Yes Erma," I responded, "What do you want anyway?"

"I want to apologize to you King Derrick. I want to apologize for all the agony me and the others have burdened you with. Because we knew who your true father, I thought you might turn out like him."

"I did turn out just like him Erma. My father King Charm has taught me all I needed to know."

She smiled, "You know what I mean my young King."

"I know, but let me tell you this," I smiled back, "It's not where you start, it's how you finish. And I plan on finishing acting like a true King of Halord."

"Then do so King Derrick. You've already done a fine job by killing your own father to protect us all. It's a shame your parents didn't get a chance to say their goodbyes to you."

"I know," I smiled as I placed a hoof over the link that kept my cape on. It was my father's, "I wish I had said goodbye to them before I left."

She nodded and we walked down the hallway.

_**Princess Celestia's POV…**_

I was busy getting my kingdom back in fully running order as the other Princesses, aside from Princess Twilight, gathered around the table, "I called you all here today to talk about King Derrick."

"Oh isn't he the sweetest pony you've ever met?" Princess Cadence exclaimed. Her smile faded when she saw that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna weren't going to respond to the question.

"He is a good looking stallion, but I think that he has ulterior motives for Apple Jack."

"He saved Equestria from destruction and you're questioning his motives?" Princess Luna responded.

"You can do a good deed for other reason that being a good pony."

"True, but he hasn't done anything to harm Apple Jack. I've even went into his dreams and scoured his mind," Princess Luna calmly said, "Even though his very blood is tainted with darkness, he has no motives for harming Apple Jack. He truly does love her and there's nothing that will ever get him to stray from the path of marrying her."

"But she's only seventeen; too young to get married."

"He's twenty-one and she's seventeen, I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that if she gets married, then she'll be living with him. How will the Apple Farm run without her?"

"I looked at a past memory and checked his truthfulness and he swears that if she wants to live the rest of her life in Ponyville then he'll give up his kingdom and work on the farm with her."

"Are you sure of this?"

"I am very sure," Princess Luna nodded, "He will give everything up to be with her. I've never seen love and commitment like this on any scale. Now, about Fluttershy, I missed that whole ordeal. I know she died and then I heard that she came back to life somehow."

"Yes. She was restored to life by King Derrick at the cost of almost his own. After she died, he went to the Shadow Realms and brought Fluttershy back. The kind of magic he used is very dark and different. There is no magic like his or even comes close in power. If he wanted, he could rule the whole world. Of which I know he's thought about doing a quite a few times in his life."

"So is there anything wrong with Fluttershy?"

"No, she's like the Fluttershy from before. The only thing though now is that she can wield some of his magic. Not much, but still enough to be able to read pony's mind and all.

"Wow, that's a weird power to have," Princess Cadence stated.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy won't read our minds. She can't even speak to people without stuttering and whatnot. I doubt she'll use her powers much if at all."

There was silence before Princes Cadence's young age kicked in, "So can we _please _talk about how gorgeous he is?" she blurted out.

"From what I've heard, I hear that he's a good looking pony that I wouldn't mind getting to know."

"He really is cute Luna," I blushed, "Especially when he's around Apple Jack," she giggled, "He basically turns into a little Philly."

"I know and the way Apple Jack acts in response. I've never seen her thrown off her game so hard," Princess Celestia giggled.

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

As promised, Derrick sent for me to go to Farmer Daniel's farm. It was so amazing. It had everything from bean picking to apple bucking. An event that I just had to take part of. After that, I went back to my room and had the nicest bath. When I was done Derrick came to my room and took me out to visit some of his favorite places around his kingdom. It was really sweet how his eyes lit up every time I spoke. He was really a gentleman and my feelings for him expanded to an imaginable size.

After we ate and danced, he led me around to the back of his castle to a garden that was just so beautiful. We went in through the entrance and stopped a few steps afterwards, "My sister and I used to come here as kids before…," he closed his eyes tightly shut, trying to fight back tears.

"Before what?" I asked.

"Before a weird sickness befell her and took her life," he cried, no longer able to fight back tears as he dropped to his knees, "She was only five when she died. She would be about your age if she didn't die. I blame myself for it because I should've made sure that she didn't do anything to get herself sick."

"You couldn't control that," I laid next to him at a diagonal angle to look at him.

"I was charged with protecting her and I couldn't protect her from getting sick," he shoved his face into his knees and cried harder.

"You did everything you could Derrick and this was just a misfortune."

"Maybe you're right," he wiped his tears, "But, I miss her so much."

"I bet she was a wonderful Philly Derrick," I nuzzled my nose against his cheek. He purred and we began nuzzling each other.

He shot up, "Please," he pushed my side with his maw, "Come with me," he took a few steps then looked back, "Come!" he exclaimed.

I stood and ran after him. We ran for almost two minutes before we came upon an old abandoned treehouse, "What's this place?" I panted. Keeping up with Derrick was hard to do.

"This is the place where Glitter and I used to go when we'd play," he looked up at the door of the house.

"It's old and broken?"

"So one would think," he took off his royal cape, revealing his large muscular legs. He walked forward and just disappeared. I jumped back at this revelation. He stuck his head back out and that's all I saw as it floated without a body, "What are you waiting for Aj? Let's go."

I slowly walked forward as he backed up. I walked into some kind of parallel world. It was nothing but pink clouds and candy. It seemed as though Pinkie Pie exploded all over the place, "Welcome to Glitterland. A place where your imagination can roam free without limitations."

"Your sister created all of this?"

"Yeah. Her power was to be able to allow imaginations come true. At such a young age, there was a large demand for her powers. I had to keep it in check because I knew that there would be some ponies that would use her powers for evil. With being so young and so busy, she wanted to be able to create a world that she called her very own. That's where Glitterland was born."

Just then, an all-black Philly with a mane of white hair appeared, "Hello Derrick," she spoke and I noticed a pink cloud on her flank, "Long time no see. Have you been busy?"

"Yes little one," he nuzzled her then looked at me, "This is a figment of imagination of my sister. She's not real. But I added her a long time ago after she died just so I could have some kind of peace. Then I stopped coming because I always kept crying."

"But it's okay though big brother," she snuggled up against him, "You can let go. I already had my fun and it's not your fault."

"Did you get her to say that?"

"I didn't," he looked down into her eyes, "You're not the copy I created are you?"

"No, I'm not," she stepped back, "When I died my magic went straight to here and this is where I've been waiting for you."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"How long ago was your last visit?" her body turned into glowing white and grew. Her body grew to almost the height of Derrick before revealing an older version of Glitter, "Whilst I was here I've aged. It was weird at first then it hit me, when I created this world, you helped me create it…"

"Which means that as long as I'm alive, this place will never die," he finished.

"And I will age, but not die here," she smiled only for a second before her face went to a grim state, "A little while ago there was a disturbance in this realm. What happened out there?"

"Our father escaped from his prison and I defeated him, but at the price of our parent's life," he coldly stated.

"What do you mean, "Our father"?"

"Your parents are my adopted parents," he then shrugged, "Or at least your father is the adoptive parent. Our mother made some kind of deal with Brudis and as payment she'd have to birth me for whatever. But his plan backfired after I was born and he realized that I'd actually be a threat to him. So he tried to have me killed, which didn't work, and he got banished. Then he escaped and tried to kill me again."

"That's terrible!" she exclaimed then looked to me, "And who's this pony?" she stepped toward me and lowered her head until she was eye level with me.

"My name's Apple Jack," I stated and moved my head back so our faces wouldn't be so close.

"Why are you here?" she looked at Derrick for an answer.

"She's the pony I'm in love with Glitter," he said proudly.

"Really, an Earth Pony?" she seemed confused.

"Surprised me too," he smiled shyly.

"She is cute," Glitter sat on her haunches and grabbed my face with her hooves. She smelled of candy and it was very intoxicating, "And has a good soul. Very strong and enduring," she then used her mouth to take my hat off, "She has a lovely mane Derrick," she added.

I pulled back, "What's your problem?" I rubbed my cheeks.

"Very agitated," Glitter added as she giggled.

"It's okay," Derrick said to me, "She was just checking you out is all. You have to remember, even though she's been trapped in here since she was five and has aged, she's still five mentally," then something clicked, "I can bring you back!" he exclaimed.

"No you can't. You don't have that much power," she wanted to believe him but couldn't.

"No I can. I've done it once before."

"How?"

"Go to the Shadow Realms and bring you back."

"NO! I will not allow you to go to the Shadow Realms for me. It's too dangerous."

"But I've done it before," he got edgy.

"But didn't that almost cost you your life?"

"It did, but I can do it again."

"As much as I miss being alive and as much as I want to get out of here, I won't allow you to do it," she closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her face.

"Please Glitter," he lifted her chin with his nose, "I love you so much and I can ensure that you'll come out just as you are alongside me. I promise. Then I can tell everyone how much of a coward you were when you decided against it at first."

"I am no coward," she smiled, "And when I get out of here I'll show you how much of a soldier I actually am."

"Oooh, I'm shaking," he mocked her and backed away.

"That's right, you better get outta here."


	8. Resurrection of Old

_**Derrick's POV…**_

I flashed back out and stood on a black circle in the middle of my room, coughing and gasping for air vigorously. When the circle closed I dropped down to my knees with my clothes burnt off and my mane and tail hairs singed. I heard labored breathing behind me coupled with whimpers. Being too tired to move, I left it alone. Also, I knew who it was anyway, "We could've died back there," Glitter panted, "You almost died that time."

"But it was all worth it," I grunted.

"The transport home ruined my mane," she jokingly whined.

"It's okay, just get it cut like I'm going to have done to mine."

"Awe, I don't want it cut," she got serious.

"Then your hair will stink of sulfur for days."

"I guess I can get it cut then," she spoke as I grunted to my feet.

When I turned around I saw my sister struggling to her feet, so I helped her up, "Okay, what you need now is to rest. You will be very weak until morning."

"Does anypony else know about this outside of Apple Jack?"

"No, which was my plan. I want to surprise everypony in Halord," I helped her to my bed and into it, "Now you sit an rest."

"How are you going to explain your burnt mane and clothes to anypony that passes?"

"No pony would question me," he pulled the covers over me, "Trust me."

I smiled and walked outside. The guards stood even more erect, "Sir?"

"Make sure that no pony goes into this room. The only pony allowed in this room other than myself is Apple Jack. Got it?"

"Yes sir," they nodded and I walked off.

_**Twilight's POV…**_**(I was able to take a few days off and take a portal to Halord)**_**…**_

"So you guys had a fun night last night?" I asked Apple Jack.

"Yeah. We ate, we danced, and he showed me a place where he and his sister used to hang out at."

"Samantha's his sister?"

"No, she was his friend. His sister, Glitter, died when she was a young Philly many years ago."

"That's so sad, what happened to her?"

"You might want to ask him. I don't want to spill too much about his personal life behind his back."

"Uh, okay," I shrugged it off.

"I think he's not acting much like royalty Apple Jack," Rarity stated.

"Why is that?" the orange pony asked.

"He's too much like a Philly to be King."

"Give him a break Rarity," Apple Jack got defensive, "He's only a few years older than us and keep in mind that he is young."

"I know, but he was raised as royalty and one would think that he'd take it more seriously."

"And you could do better?"

"Of course I can," she stood.

"He's under a lot of stress because of how suddenly his parents passed. He really hasn't had time to really train to be king."

"He was a General of his army, which means that he should have some maturity within him."

"He may be a little unorthodox, but he gets the job done," Apple Jack began getting defensive.

"Okay, can we get things back under control?" I interjected.

"No!" they said in unison, "I don't think that you have a right to be mean to Derrick," Apple Jack continued, "He's doing the best he can… or is it the fact that he didn't choose you Rarity?"

"As much as I would've been the better choice, that's-!"

"SHUT UP!" Apple Jack bellowed.

"All right that's enough!" a voice shouted. It belonged to someone who we didn't expect ever to yell. Fluttershy. She moved in the middle of us, "I don't like it when my friends are fighting! Yes Derrick chose Apple Jack over you Rarity, but just get over it! You may find your true love here."

Not being used to Fluttershy yelling, Rarity folded, "Fine, whatever you say Fluttershy."

The yellow mare turned to Apple Jack, "I want you to calm down Apple Jack. You know Rarity's just being Rarity."

Apple Jack sat on her haunches, "I know, but I really do love him and I haven't loved anypony quite like him."

"We all know Apple Jack," I stated.

"Wait," Apple Jack began looking around, "Where's Pinkie?"

_**Pinkie Pie's POV…**_

I was taking a long quiet walk through the meadow with two guards following me from afar off. I missed Sugarcube Shoppe and I missed Misses and Mister Cake. The bakery here at the kingdom is too complex and it doesn't have any happiness in it. All it is, is work, work, work and I hated it. You can't even talk to the customers as they walked in to order. All the happiness in me has been all tapped out because Chef Crumble said that it's a bad thing to always be cheery.

I accidently bumped into somepony, "Oh I'm sorry," I said sadly, then looked up to see an elderly pony.

"Oh it's okay young one," she then cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong child?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"No it's not is it?"

"No," I began crying, "I hate it here."

"Don't you live here?"

"No. I came along with my friends to visit because Derrick has a crush on Apple Jack."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He paired me up with Chef Crumble because I ran a bakery shop back in Ponyville. At first I thought it'd be groovy, but there's no happiness in what he does. You can't even talk to the customers after they order."

"And you're usually are a happy pony?"

"Yeah, I usually am. I mean, my element is happiness."

"Element?"

"Long story. I always was happy, but as of late, I've just felt so down. Everypone else loves it here and I'm the only pony who isn't having a good time."

"Maybe you should talk to your friends deary," she suggested.

"I can't," I sat down, "Ever since I've moved to Ponyville, they've always seen me as the happy one. So if I were to come in all depressed, they'd don't know what to do."

"I think you should talk to them anyway. Especially to this Apple Jack pony; since she's the one who has direct contact with King Derrick. Maybe she can talk to him about you possibly going back home," she suggested again.

"I guess I can give it a shot," I stood back up, "Thank you ma'am," I walked back.

**Two Days Later…**

_**Derrick's POV…**_

I was getting ready for Glitter's Reinstatement Ceremony. She was in the back room putting on whatever or doing whatever to get ready. It was so glad that she came back. There's so much that I'd have to catch her up on. I just hope that Apple Jack won't get mad that I'd have to cut into time with her a little, "Sir?" a voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Yes?" I looked down from my pedestal.

"Are you okay?" my Fashionista-in-training asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just so good to have Glitter back."

"I know right," he went back to adding the finishing touches to my purple cape, "The whole kingdom went into frenzy mode when they heard that you were able to bring your sister back from the Shadow Realms."

"It's weird though," I paused, "There's something that's just bugging me. I don't feel as excited as I should be."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting this odd feeling that some impending danger is looming over my head."

"You're just getting cold hooves is all," he grunted a little, "Okay, we're done here."

Before I could answer him, "Derrick?"

I turned around and saw the beautiful black mare standing before me. Glitter wore a grey veil that was tied into her cut mane and it billowed behind her. She had on all-white armour that made her look even more beautiful, "You look stunning little one."

"You know you have to stop calling me that," she smiled as she stepped forward from the door's threshold, "I'm not a little baby anymore Derrick."

We met in the middle of the room and pressed foreheads together, "I've missed you so much."

"And I you big brother," she responded.

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

We all sat at the west side of the castle in front of the balcony that over looked all of us. And when I say all of us, I mean all the ponies within his kingdom. The place was loud and shaking with cheer and anticipation. A whole line of Alicorn Guards stood at the base of the castle for obvious security reasons. Trumpets from the balcony began blaring and the crowd went silent. We looked up and saw a group of seven elderly ponies get to the banister and the one in the middle spoke, "Ponies of Halord! You have heard the word of King Derrick going into the deepest darkest realms of the Shadows' domain to get back his sister! Some may ask 'Why now and not ages ago?' Hear me when I say this, after the down fall of Brudis," the crowd booed for a few minutes before quieting again, "After the fall of Brudis, he has tapped into the powers that he's used for good in order to do so. So without further ado, I present to you, Queen Glitter!"

The crowd erupted as the ponies moved aside to allow the black pony to step forward. She waved with a hoof and smiled. Pinkie Pie began jumping up and down in excitement, "This Is So Cool!" she shouted.

Derrick stepped forward next to his sister and raised a hoof, making the crowd quiet before whispering something in her ear, "Well, um," she started, "I've really haven't spoken in front of people much so I'm a little nervous, "she nervously chuckled, "So much has changed since the last time I was here. I'll try my best to be a really good Queen to you, my people. Just give me some time to get to know everything."

She stepped back and the elderly pony that spoke before turned to the crowd, "And now a message from our King."

Derrick looked directly at me and boldly spoke, "Apple Jack! Step Forward!" I did. All eyes now looked to me as he undid his cape. He then jumped off the balcony, eliciting gasps from the people. Before he hit the ground he instantly jutted out and he flapped them hard and landed with a thud. It was very intimidating the way he did it,

Keeping his eyes on me, he spoke, "As you all know, I traveled the world in search for the one I love. It took me close to a year to find the one for me. My travels have not been in vein, for I have found her," he then looked at me, "You are the one," he then puffed out his chest and then used magic to pull a small flat chest from his back and hovered it over his head, "Apple Jack, my sweet, will you grant me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I was in shock and it was apparent in my face and body. He lowered the box and opened it. In the middle sat an orange crown with three apple shaped rubies in a row. The one in the middle was biggest and they sparkled. My back legs quivered and dropped. I kept tripping over my words, trying to find the words to say yes, 'Fuck It!' I thought, "YES!" I bellowed, "I Will Derrick!" I jumped him, causing him to lose focus on the black box and it dropped. He was on his back as I showered him with kisses. My hat blew back in the wind and my bangs almost touching his brow.

He pushed me back to get some air, "I'm guessing that's a yes," he whispered in my ear because the crowd began cheering and stomping again.

"That is a hell yes," I whispered back to him I smiled. I got off of him and allowed him stand up and place the crown on my head. I heard Pinkie Pie go nuts as she yelled 'Way to go!' and other things. He stepped forward and I stood by his side looking out to the crowd. I knew I was blushing because my cheeks were on fire.

Then and there, I knew that things were going to be different. But the hardest thing about all of this was to either decide to stay here to rule with Derrick or choose to go back home. I knew he was fine with whatever, but if I stayed, that would mean that I wouldn't see my friends anymore, or rarely. And if I choose to go back home, he'll give up his whole kingdom to be with me. This feeling of guilt began to form a rock in my gut.


	9. Secrets Unfolding

_**Twilight's POV…**_

(…Dream Fantasy…)

"Hey Twilight," Apple Jack came into my room.

I was at the mirror in my room and turned around to be greeted by those big green eyes, "Hello sexy," I responded and we began kissing. She pushed me on my back and I felt something brush up against my stomach. So I broke the kiss and looked down. I smiled when I saw a large stallion cock in between her legs, "You're so big," I whispered.

"I can't wait to get it inside you," she purred.

"Then hurry and stick me with that large cock of yours."

She positioned herself in front of my entrance. Before she could thrust it in, I was shaken awake.

"Twilight!" Spike exclaimed.

"What?" I groaned angrily.

"You over slept and we have all these things that we need to do before Derrick moves here."

I groaned more, "What kind of stuff do we need to do?"

"We need to get that storage building cleaned out."

"Then what are we supposed to do with the things in the storage building."

"I guess we'd have to trash it or donate it or something."

"Remind me why we're cleaning it out again?"

"So that way Derrick can start up his business here."

"Oh right," Spike hopped down from the bed to allow me to roll out of it.

"He'll be here in three days-time and we haven't even started cleaning it out."

"Okay, then let me get over there than," I was really sad that Apple Jack will now never know how I really feel about her.

"Are you okay Twilight? You've been kinda grumpy these past few months."

"I'm fine, I just can't believe that Apple Jack got married."

"No pony can really."

"So let's get-!" there was a knock on the door.

Spike ran to the door and opened it, "Oh hey Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom panted as she pushed her way past the purple dragon, "What is it?" I asked.

"They're here," she panted before dropping to the floor, "Apple Jack and Derrick are here!"

"Already?!" Spike and I both exclaimed and we rushed out the door.

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

Derrick and went through the portal that led us back to the train station. There wasn't much that he packed. He only packed three large black suitcases on wheels full of gold coins to give to everypony. And luckily for us, Glitter was able to come along with us. It was really nice what he did for his kingdom. His last order of business was to convert his kingdom into a Democracy. Until the next ruler's elected, the council's in charge and he knows that they'll fulfill his wishes.

I was getting all giddy with excitement, ready to start my life with my new husband, "Okay, let's get goin'," I nuzzled his chin and started walking. Using magic, he began rolling the suitcases forward.

We walked through the streets greeting everypony that came our way. Then he stopped when Derpy dropped out of the sky with her messenger bag. She muttered to herself angrily as she dusted herself off. When she looked up she saw me, "Hey Apple Jack, what's goin' on?" her crooked eye twitched a little.

"I'm just goin' back home with my new hubby is all," I smiled.

She looked to Derrick and squinted her eyes. She stepped forward to get a better look then took a big gulp, "H-h-hi Derk," she began backing up and I noticed that her weird eye went straight.

"Hello Grey Storm," he smiled evilly.

"You're not still mad about that whole ordeal with the council are you?"

"Depends, are you still claiming innocence?"

"Uh..," she began chuckling nervously.

"What's going on?" I asked, "And who's Grey Storm?"

"Please Derk, I left to show you that I am incredibly sorry about the whole situation and you know how clumsy I am."

Derrick inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. After a moment he exhaled and looked at her, "You know what Grey, I forgive you."

Derpy looked surprised, "Really? You seriously mean that?"

"Yes I do. Even though it hurt my chances a lot and you caused me so much emotional pain, it was a long time ago, and I've moved on from that," he stepped over to side and looked at her cutie mark of bubbles, "And I think that we can take off this curse wouldn't you agree?" he asked her.

"That would be oh so terrific," she was almost in tears, "For years, I've been known as the town idiot and I've been hating it."

Derrick touched her cutie mark with his horn and almost instantly, it flashed and disappeared. Taking its place was that of a lightning bolt and a horn grew out of her forehead.

She opened her eyes back up and almost cried when she saw her old cutie mark, "This is so amazing!" she shot into the air with unmatched speed and began flying around with such mastery; making the Wonderbolts look like amateurs.

"What just happened I asked?"

"Something that I should've done ages ago."

"So who is or was Derpy to you?"

"She was Halord's top Spy."

"I never knew that. She always just seemed dumb to me."

"That's because I put a curse on her to make her that way," he looked to the sky and saw her enjoying herself, "Before I sadly had her banished."

"This seems like a conversation that would take a while to tell," I suggested.

"You bet your sweet apple flank on it, love."

I giggled as Derpy landed like a true flier, "Thank you Derrick. I've missed being able to fly without that bad eye!" she panted.

"You're welcome," he hugged her, "And guess what else," he used magic to pull a pin out of his hair that I've never noticed before and placed it in her hair, "It was your mother's. I promised her that I'd hold onto it until our paths crossed again one day."

"She's dead?" Derpy dropped the back half of her body, "How did she die?" he closed his eyes and looked away, "Tell me Derrick!" Derpy's eyes poured out tears, "TELL ME!" she shrieked.

"She was killed in the line of duty."

"What was she doing there in the first place?" Derpy's voice shook.

"As you already know, she was an Alicorn, and one of the best. This was against that little country Hillien," he paused for a moment.

"Oh," Derpy somehow knew what the rest of the story and hung her head, "Got it," she stood and walked off, "I'm going back home."

I looked around and saw that ponies were still in shock, "Okay, I need to know the story between you two," I looked to him.

"I'll tell you this evening Aj," his face was sadder than… well just sadder than anything or anypony I've come across.

"Are you okay?"

He shuddered, "Yeah, I'm fine," he began walking off with the suitcases.

We made it to the farm where Big Mac was snoring loudly as he laid in the grass. I smiled because Big Mac was so cute when he would sleep. We walked up to him, "Hey Big Mac," I nudged him with a hoof.

He slowly woke up and lifted his head, "Hey," he said in a sleepy voice, then looked to Derrick and smiled as he stood, "Hello brother-in-law."

"I think you could just call me brother Big Mac."

"Eeyup!"

Just then, the black mare, Glitter, landed next to us, "Where were you?" Derrick asked.

"Sorry, I saw something in the train station I had to buy," she used magic to show us a bag of popcorn, "I remember eating ta lot of this as a kid. I just couldn't resist."

"Who's this?" Big Mac asked.

"This is my sister Glitter," Derrick said proudly.

"I never met her. I didn't even see her at the wedding."

"Let's just say," Derrick started, "I had to go to the Shadow Realms again."

"Oh," Big Mac nodded, "That sums it up I guess."

"Apple Jack!" we all heard the voice of Granny Smith, so we looked to the porch. And there she was; the green and grey maned pony. She walked down the stairs and up to us, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Granny Smith."

"And look at your strapping young husband," Derrick stood straighter with the compliment, "And why is Princess Luna here. *gasp* Has something happened?"

"No Granny Smith," Glitter stepped forward, "I'm Derrick's sister," Granny Smith got a confused look upon her face, "Shadow Realms."

"Ah, gotcha," she nodded, "You're so beautiful young one… and what's your name again?"

"Glitter."

"What kinds of powers do you have?"

"Well I'm really good at fashion and throwing parties."

"Then you'll have some competition then. There's two ponies here that are masters at each of those."

"And I hope to meet them."

"You know, it's good to have another grandson in the picture, so Big Mac won't be all alone in a house with all girls in it."

Before Derrick could speak, we heard Twilight call for me, "Is everyone in Ponyville coming here?" Derrick asked when we noticed a large group of ponies following them.

Spike was on Twilight's back trying so hard to stay on. When she got there, "We came as fast as we could."

"For what?" Derrick asked.

"To apologize," Spike jumped off the purple mare's back.

Derrick jumped back and crouched behind me, "DRAGON!" he shouted, "Get That Dragon Away From Me!"

"What's wrong with dragons?" I stepped away from him and turned to him.

"They terrorized my family's empire for years. And if it wasn't for my dad, one of them would've killed me," he was truly terrified and shaking.

"Trust me, I'm not like those dragons," Spike stepped forward and Derrick took a step back.

"That's what you'd want me to think. Just to get close enough to stab me in the back and eat my innards."

"That's not true," I tried to comfort him, "Spike's a real nice dragon and he won't harm anypony and really never has."

He was still shaking, not believing a word I said. Then in a quiet voice, "Get him away from me," he closed his eyes.

"C'mon, don't be like this babe," I nuzzled his nose with mine.

He opened his eyes and anger burned in them, "Derrick," Glitter got next to him, "Please don't be like this. It's a different world here. Not all dragons are bad. Don't you remember Spitfire?"

"That traitor," he growled at her, "Don't you remember what he did to me?"

"Under his own power, he wouldn't have done that to you."

Derrick raised his wings and shot into the sky. It was all a blur and he took off so hard and fast, he cratered the ground and a blast of sound shocked out bodies and ears, "Ugh!" Glitter groaned and took off just like her brother after him.

"Okay, this is officially so weird," Pinkie Pie stated.

"I hope that -!" a flash of light in front of me interrupted my sentence.

Glitter stood there with a confused look at first then it turned to anger and distain, "DERRIIIIICK!" she bellowed and took off again.

When she took off, I noticed a book inside the crater that Derrick left. It was bigger than any book that Twilight could ever have. I stepped forward and saw that it had a note on the front of it. It read, 'Apple Jack, Please Read'.

From the side, it looked as though papers have been added and there were a lot of book marks all around the edges. Even the cover of it looked somewhat damaged.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, but I think I should read it."

Twilight came up to me, "You can use my personal study if you want."

"I think that'd be great."

_**Glitter's POV…**_

I landed in the middle of a meadow that was surrounded by thick forests. My brother was sitting a few yards away from me staring into my soul, "I'm not going to forgive any dragons for as long as I live Glitter!"

"I may have not been there when they did what they did to you, but I can help you move on from it."

"Why is it that you're standing up for those overgrown lizards?"

"This is a new land and a new era for us. Why can't you just learn how to let go?"

"You just asked me if I remembered Spitfire, and I do. Do you know what he did to me?"

"Not exactly, but it wasn't his fault. You know that the Alpha took over his mind."

"He raped me Glitter!" he shouted, "Do know what that can do to somepony who's that young."

"I'm sorry," my voice quieted, "I didn't know, How come you didn't tell me?"

"You were so young and I didn't want to burden you. Especially since that you were getting sick. Then afterwards, I just never thought that I'd encounter another dragon."

"But you heard your wife, she said that he's a nice dragon. Maybe you should just give him a chance," I walked over to him, "You're married now, so you should take everything Apple Jack says into consideration."

He smiled, "I guess you're right," he then tapped my shoulder with a hoof, "Tag! You're It!" and with that, he shot into the air.

"I don't think so!" and I took off after him.

Five out of the main six were at Sugarcube corner; Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Rarity. All five ponies were talking about one thing. Derrick.

"So has anyone figured out what's inside those suitcases?" Twilight asked.

"All I can say is that they're very heavy," Rainbow Dash commented, "And what's the deal with Derpy? I mean, who knew that she's actually an Alicorn."

"Yes," Rarity started, "This whole time, everyone thought she was just a dumb klutz."

"I know, it's so weird," Twilight spoke, "Turns out that she was just under some kind of curse. I've never ever took her to being an Alicorn."

"Now we can get our deliveries on time," Rarity scoffed.

Twilight then looked to Pinkie Pie who's been quiet this whole time, "What's wrong Pinkie, you've been quiet these past couple of hours. I'm getting worried."

"It's just that my gut's telling me that Derrick's planning something," she thought.

"What?" Twilight exclaimed, "You never was the one to suspect something of anypony. What is it?"

"I was just thinking about what's in those suitcases is all," she tapped a hoof to her chin, "We gotta check it out."

"Yeah, but one thing though," Fluttershy spoke up, "What about Apple Jack. For the past few hours she's been reading that book nonstop. What's in the book?"

"I think it actually might be Derrick's journal. I've talked to Derrick once and he was saying how he wants Apple Jack to know every little detail about his life. Then he followed it up by saying "It'd be as easy as reading a book". So I think that book entails all of who he is," Twilight suggested.

"Should we ask her what's in the book?"

"No," Twilight quickly stated, "It may be very personal. I think Derrick will allow us to know what secrets the book entails when he's ready."

Then Apple Jack walked up to her friends. It looked as though she's seen a ghost, "What is it Apple Jack?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I just got done reading only half of Derrick's journal and he's a very unique pony," he voice waivered.

"What did you find out so far?"

"I had to stop reading at what happened to him when there was the time of the dragons."

"What happened to him?" Rarity asked.

"He," her voice quieted, "He was raped by one. The one who did it was supposedly his best of friends."

"That's awful," Fluttershy's voice saddened, "Did his journal explain anything else about it?"

"I don't know, I just kinda stopped reading after-!"

"Aaaah!" Spike barged in the bakery, "Twilight! He's Chasing Me!"

The main six looked to the door and saw the white stallion charging in, nipping at Spike's tail. Using his wings for balance, Derrick jumped over Spike and landed in front of him. Spike stopped and dropped to the ground. Shaking.

"What the fuck is going on?" Apple Jack yelled.

Derrick picked Spike up by his tail as Glitter came walking in, "Spike!" Twilight called out.

"Help Me!" the little purple dragon swung back and forth. Twilight tried using magic to stop Derrick, but he was protected by some kind of other magic that prevented her from doing such.

Derrick jumped into the air and flew right through the ceiling as though it wasn't there. Glitter walked up to us, "Don't worry little ones, Derrick knows what he's doing. And you have my word, Spike will not be harmed in any way," and with that, she followed Derrick's suit.

_**Derrick's POV…**_

I flew like a dart through the air with the struggling dragon in my maw. I flew all the way to Twilight's castle and landed on the top balcony. He dropped to his feet and ran to a corner, "Please don't hurt me mister Derrick!"

"Hurt You?" my voice echoed, "Ha, I wouldn't dream of it!"

Spike stopped shaking, "What?"

"I came here to start a life anew young one and Glitter, my sister, that I couldn't start a new life until I forgive all of the old one. So what I'm about to say is moreover for me than it is for you. I forgive your kind for all the wrong that dragons have done to me," I closed my eyes, "I forgive you," I began crying, "Every little thing. Even the time that one of your kind had his way with my young body many summer solstices ago."

Glitter landed in the balcony next to us, "I didn't know…," Spike stepped forward.

"And I shouldn't have taken it out on you young Spike. My sister helped me come to the realization that I should give everyone in my new life an equal chance. Not going based on past experiences."

We stood in silence for a few moments before Spike spoke up, "So do you think we can be friends?"

"I think we should," I smiled, "I also think that you should get some wings as well. Those little stubby legs of yours just won't do."

"Where am I supposed to get wings?" Spike looked to his back, "I won't get wings until I hit puberty."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know mister Derrick, just give me some time to think about it. I'll get back to you."

"Okay, but there are a few things I want to set straight," I sat down, "For starters, you call me Derrick. Just Derrick. And another thing, what's the deal with you and Rarity?"

"What?" he blushed.

"You and Rarity? What's the deal with you two?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've saw the way you looked at her when you hopped off of Twilight's back. I saw that glint of lust in your eyes when you looked at her."

"Well, um, I do like her little bit actually."

"Why, she's so stuck up and snobbish," I cringed my nose.

"I know that, but, I don't know," he shrugged, "I just like her."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"It's not that easy Derrick. I'm not like you."

"We have more in common than you think Spike."

"How? You're an Alicorn King, I'm just a small dragon."

"When I realized that I like Apple Jack, I was terrified to tell her at first."

"You're just pulling my leg aren't you?"

"No I'm serious, the only way I would know if we could have something is if I pursued her. Why not take her out on a date or something?"

"She's always busy."

"Excuses, excuses," I laughed, "Between you and me," I leaned in and lowered my voice, "Women are so easy to impress anyway. They make us guys think otherwise, but trust me, just be yourself. Tell Rarity that you want to go out on one date with her and take it from there."

"Okay, but she's always busy and it's impossible to tear her away from her work."

"Ask Twilight for some time off and go assist Rarity. That's a good l start I think."

"Yeah," he looked down and blushed some more. It was quite evident that he was thinking about Rarity.

"Well other than Rarity's heart, what do you want?"

"I actually wouldn't mind having my fire amplified," he shrugged.

I grabbed the sides of his face with my hooves, causing his mouth to pop open, "This may tingle a bit," I extended a long exhale. My breath was red as the tendrils filed into his mouth. His eyes rolled back into his head as my breath overtook him.

When it was over, I closed my mouth and Spike fell back. He coughed and gagged, "That was so gross."

"Sorry," I helped him back up.

"Woah!" he flinched when he let out a lick of flames, "Is it really that sensitive?"

"Only for a little while, then you'll get the hang of it."

"Okay, thanks. Now can we go to Rarity?"

"Just wait until this evening Spike," I smiled.

"This is good," Glitter landed next to us, "You may want to fully explain to your wife what just happened."

"Roger that," I dipped my chin.


	10. New Direction

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

Big Mac, Apple Bloom and I finished the last bit of harvesting. Derrick was helping but he slipped away almost an hour ago. When I asked my siblings if they knew where he might of went, they lied and said they didn't know. So I searched the house until my nose smelled something that I haven't ever smelled before. I followed it up to my room and saw Derrick using magic to light the last few candles.

He looked to me and smiled, "So this is where you've been?" I looked around and saw different shades of purple dance across the ceiling and walls.

"Yeah," he blushed, "It's not much, but it's what I had access to."

I walked up to him and we locked lips. Our tongues wrestled against each other as I felt my legs grow weak. We parted and I instinctively got onto the bed. I laid back as he placed his head in between my legs. I gasped as I felt his organ swim inside my virgin walls, "Eh," I grunted, "So good," my ears twitched at the sudden blast of pleasure coursing its way through my veins. Derrick pushed his tongue deeper, hitting my sweet spot, "Aaaaah! This is so good!"

He took his tongue out, "Good," he then proceeded in sucking on my snatch's nub. Which really got me going. I groaned and moaned his name as he sucked harder.

Then I began feeling a fire spread inside my pussy. He must've sensed it because he sucked on my harder, "AAAAAAAH! Derrick! I feel it! I Feel It Coming!" I wrapped my legs around his head and shuddered. I let out a long wailing groan and released. When it was over, my body relaxed, and I let go of his head. My vision blurred and my head throbbed as I heard him smacking his lips, "That was great Derrick," I said in a raspy voice.

"I'm glad you think so," he heaved the top half of his body onto the bed, "But it only gets better."

"What?" I exclaimed, "It does?"

"Oh yeah," I felt a large tip at my entrance. I shied away because I instantly knew what was coming, "Oh, sorry," his voice and eyes saddened and I felt the tip leave me.

"No It's okay. I'm just a little nervous is all," I smiled to try and comfort him.

"I'll take it slow," he slowly exhaled before forcing his way into my tight opening. i moaned in pain as I felt my pussy begin to stretch and tear as he pushed his way and stopped. He hit my virginity wall.

Looking at me with such innocence and I nodded. He pushed past it and broke it. I whimpered quietly as he and I officially became one.

That next morning…

Derrick and I laid in bed together. He was curled around me with his head resting on my neck and his wing was over my side. A knock came from the door, causing my dreams to fade away from me. I woke and yawned. Derrick was still sleeping and his cute snoring was cut short when I lifted my head, "Wha- what's going on?" he sniffed.

"Someone's at the door," I sleepily told him.

"Apple Jack?" it was Apple Bloom at the door.

"What is it Apple Bloom?" I was kinda annoyed that she interrupted my sleep with my lover.

"It's almost noon and you've slept in late," she quietly said.

"Okay, I'll be out there in a minute," I said as Derrick retracted his wing.

"Awe, do you have to go?" he jokingly whined.

"Yeah, I do," I sluggishly crawled out of bed. He followed me out the bed and stretched. When he stretched his wings, the tip of them almost touched either side of my room. I looked at him with such awe. A type of awe that I've never really given anypony. When his wing joints popped he tucked his wings back up to his sides, "So do you have any plans for today?"

"I think that I might just walk around after I help you and Big Mac deliver the apples."

"Okay and sorry that there's not a lot for you to do around here. But I think Twilight has that storage room for you cleared out. I think you should go talk to her about your business instead of helping me and Big Mac," delivering apples was me and Big Mac's thing anyway.

"Are you sure? I can help Aj," he suggested.

"No you're fine. Just go," I nudged him toward the door.

"Well okay," he shrugged and left the room, "Hello Apple Bloom," he greeted my sister as she came in.

"Hey Derrick," she smiled as she walked up to me and sat. The look on her face was just pure delight mixed in with agitation.

"What's your problem?"

"Oh nothing, except for the fact that everypony in Ponyville heard you and Derrick last night."

I got embarrassed, "Really? Everypony?"

"Yeah, you two were so loud last night. I thought you guys were fighting at first."

"It was that bad, huh?" I lowered my head and blushed.

"Hell ya' it was."

"Okay, I'll talk to him about doing it a little more quietly today."

"Oh!" she jumped back up to her feet, "Before I forget, Pinkie Pie wanted to know if you could have Derrick come and try out some new sweet treat inventions she's created."

"I would, but why not Pinkie just ask him herself?"

"Because he is very intimidating Apple Jack. After all, he's bigger than Big Mac and he's a big pony as it is."

"I think he's appreciate it more if ponies around here would just treat him like any ordinary pony."

"But he's not Apple Jack."

"I know he's not, but he prefers to live in the now, as appose to the past. You've talked to him before."

"Yeah and all the while, refraining from reverting back to my younger days when I was in diapers. 'Cause on top of him being huge, his voice is so low and loud, and he's an Alicorn King."

I groaned in agitation, "Just treat him like you would Big Mac," I began walking toward the door, "After all, he is family," I added as I passed her.

_**Glitter's POV…**_

I woke to the sound of birds chirping. Twilight allowed me to sleep on a branch above her castle. I always loved sleeping outdoors when nights are cool and I know I'd wake up to a nice warm morning. When I looked at the sun, I guesstimated that it was around noon. I also saw a white pony circling overhead. I knew that was my brother Derrick. He was in the air with the blue mare Rainbow Dash and the yellow mare Fluttershy. So I stretched my wings until they pooped and took off into the air.

When I was close enough all I heard was Derrick giving tips to Fluttershy on how to improve her flying, "… and that's how you would improve your speed Flutters," he stated.

"Um, okay," she was blushing when Derrick hovered over her and fixing her posture.

"So when do you think we can race?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You know how fast I can go Dashal. So do you really think racing me is a wise thing to do?"

"I know your secrets now, so I know I can match you," she said in her usual cocky tone.

"Yeah, true, but think of it this way Dashal," he flew over to her, "I have years of practice and all you have is knowledge."

"Good point, but we should race anyway."

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey Glitter," Rainbow Dash waved to me.

"Hey Glitter," Fluttershy waved too.

"Wassup Slowpoke," Derrick smirked at me.

I gasped, "Slowpoke?" I exclaimed, "I beg to differ."

"I know, but I think that you should-!"

He was cut short by the call of his name, "Derrick! Derrick!" Twilight was flying toward us, using magic to hold up a piece of parchment in front of her face. She came to us panting and sweating.

"What is it?"

"It's Princess Celestia!" she heaved, "She *heave* wants you to meet as soon as possible."

"What for?" Derrick used magic to take the parchment, unroll it, and read. He quietly read to himself before rolling the parchment back up, "What?" the parchment burst into nothing but ash and fell to the ground, "I'm doing it! I just got out of it Twilight!" the space around us became heavy and dark.

"It's not my fault she wants you to do it."

"I'm not doing it," he crossed his forehooves.

"Then what do I tell her?" Twilight asked.

"Tell her I'm not doing it. Or better yet, I'll tell her myself."

"She's going to be very upset."

"That's not my problem."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Princess Celestia wants me to be a trainer for her guards at her castle."

"What?" I shrieked. Grey clouds slowly formed overhead and let loose low rumbling thunder, "Like he said, my brother just got of being royalty to be closer to Apple Jack. And I'd be damned if he has to resume royalty work of any kind."

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight began getting frightened, "Please," Twilight pleaded, "At least talk to her before you say no Derrick."

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" he roared, "I'M NOT DOING IT, HELL NO!"

The air thickened and it began to rain, "Please!" Twilight yelled over the rushing winds, "Just talk to her!"

"HE SAID NO!" my eyes went all white and lightning began to strike.

Fluttershy closed her eyes and raised her hooves to her ears. After a few moments, "ENOUGH!" she shrieked. After another moment, the storm began to subside and my eyes returned to normal, "This is how it's going to go Derrick and Glitter! You're going to respectfully talk to both Apple Jack and Princess Celestia about this! Do I Make Myself Fucking Clear?" she panted after she got done speaking.

"Well okay," Derrick was shocked. He never expected that out of Fluttershy.

"Now go talk to Celestia," she began pushing him, "GO!"

"Fine I'll go. No need for the pushing and the shoving," he then looked to me, "Race ya'!" he blasted off. The blast knocked all of us back and the boom hurt our ears.

I regained my composure and helped the others do the same, "You guys okay?"

"That… was so totally wicked!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "That's a speed I want to learn how to reach!"

"Don't worry, you'll get there one day."

"How do you do it?"

"Long story really. Gotta jet!" I took off. Not as fast as Derrick, but still fast enough to leave behind a gust of wind.

I followed the trail of torn clouds in the air. The clouds now had streaks in them which was just amazing.

… … … … …

After a while I made to Celestia's castle. I saw Derrick walking up to the front entrance. The guards there bowed before him as he entered, so I landed at the entrance. The guards bowed before me as I now entered the pink castle. I ran to catch up with my brother, "Thanks for waiting for me Derrick."

"Sorry that you're so slow," he mocked.

I shrugged off his comment, "So have you figured out why Celestia really wanted to see you?"

"All I know is that she wants me to be her guards' new trainer," he looked at me as we walked down the corridor. We then saw Princess Luna pacing around in the large corridor room at the end of the hallway, "Hey, Princess Luna!" he called out.

She looked at us and stopped pacing. She waited until we got to her before she spoke, "Hello you two. What brings you here?"

"You mean you don't know?" Derrick asked and she shook her head, "That's strange. With you and Celestia being sisters, I thought she'd tell you the reasons of my arrival."

"Sorry, she didn't share this news with me," Princess Luna than looked to the door on her right, "She's been in there with her Generals for a few hours now. She told that no pony could go in there except for her, the guards, and you young Derrick."

"Then I'm goin' in. Stay here," Derrick commanded of me as he headed toward the door.

He knocked before going in.

_**Derrick's POV…**_

I went inside and saw a large square table stood before me. On either side stood five Alicorns in armour. Princess Celestia sat on the other end of the table smiling at me, "Princess," I bowed before her.

"Derrick," she dipped her head, "Please, sit," she pointed at the space on the opposite side of her. I did, "I assume that you got my letter from Princess Twilight?"

"Aye, that be true."

"Then what do you say?"

"I have to talk about it with Apple Jack," she fidgeted, "I came to this country to be close to her and work with her on the farm."

"But your country holds you in high regard as far as training."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to rejoin the force."

"There will be pay," she suggested.

"I have three suitcases full of gold and other valuable currency stuffs. So I'm good on money."

"You'll be helping your new country."

"I'm already helping by helping Apple Jack supply Ponyville with apples. A place where your current Elements of Harmony reside, mind you. Listen, I know you're not happy with me, but I just want to live the simple life you know?"

"I could really use your help with this endeavor," she began to beg.

"As for now, I'm undecided," I stood back up, "I will talk with my wife and get back to you."

I turned to leave and saw the door I just came out of lock, "Fine, I guess you're not the best flier in the world then," she shrugged.

"Like hell I'm not. I am the best flier in the world!"

"Then you would've loved the opportunity to prove it," she hinted.

I slammed a hoof on the table, "I'll train your guards! Just name the date and time."

"How about tomorrow at high noon. I'll have the guards I want trained at the Training Hall by then. I'll send you a letter with the details and a map to the Hall."

"I'll be there," I stormed out of the room.

Glitter rose from her laying position, "What happened?"

"She used my ego against me," I gruffed, "That conniving bitch."

"What did she say?"

"She got me to be her Guard trainer. I'll have to report back here at noon tomorrow."

"She must've been really persuasive."


	11. Training Day

One of the lines in this story's inspired by a line in the 2005 movie, "SKY HIGH"… if you've watched "SKY HIGH", then you'll know the line when you see it…

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Like I told you before, Celestia asked me to perform a civic duty and obliged… Sadly," Derrick stepped forward.

"I thought you gave up that life to be with me!" I felt my anger growing inside of me.

"Oh don't be like that Aj. You took the vow to protect an Element of Harmony and that's far more important than training guards.

"I know that, but I can protect the element here in Ponyville."

"You think that I can't bring the guards here to train them."

"Oh yeah?" I got in his face, "Where would they sleep? Where would you train them?"

"They could sleep in the storage building and they could train in the meadow. Besides, we'll be in the air a lot."

"That's not the point!" I stamped a hoof.

"Then what is the point?"

"You can't give up your life just to start it over!"

"I'm not starting it over. It will only last two months."

"Two Months?" I yelled.

"It's only to teach them the basics. Then afterwards, it'd be all over."

"NO! I Don't Accept This Derrick!"

"I know you don't, but think of all the good that it'd to. Think of Princess Celestia."

"To Hell With Celestia! She's Just An Overprotective Mother Figure That's So Freakin' Annoying!"

"AJ!" he shouted back.

"Don't Aj Me!" I scoffed, "We're Supposed To Be Together!"

He puffed his chest to show dominance, "What Do You Have Against The Guards?" he growled. I was actually getting quite scared at this point.

I shrank back a little, "You won't understand," I said in a quiet voice, lowered and turned my head away from him

"Seriously?" he asked, "You think _I_ wouldn't understand? Do not know all the hell I've been through?"

"Just drop it Derrick," I looked at him through teary eyes.

"I'm your husband," he lifted my chin with a hoof, "I'm here for you. For better or for worse."

"Please," I took my head away, "Don't press it."

"Okay Aj," he took a step back and sat down, "I still have to train them tomorrow," I scowled at him, "I'm sorry Aj, but I must fulfill my civic duties. You've read my journal," I nodded, "So you know that I have codes and ethics I must live by."

"Fine. But I won't be happy about it."

"What aren't you saying babe?" he scooted forward until he was literally right next to me.

"It's nothing," I looked away and couldn't help but let out a smile as I felt his warm breath on my head.

"You're a horrible liar Apple Jack," he nuzzled my neck with his nose.

"*sigh* Okay," I paused, "When I was just a Philly I dreamed of being a guard for Princess Celestia. So when Celestia came through town once, I got a chance to talk to a guard about possibly becoming one. He laughed in my face and told me that, 'Only Pegasi or Alicorns could become guards. Not simple Earth Ponies'."

"Oh," he looked down, "I didn't know."

"You're the only one that knows about that."

"I can make you part of my training team if you wish."

"Really?" I got excited, "How?"

"Do you want to be an Alicorn?"

I looked at him, "Seriously? You can do that?"

"I can do almost anything."

I looked at myself, "Will it hurt?"

"I wish I could say it wouldn't babe," he joked, so I nudged him playfully, "All you'll feel is a slight stretch and you'll feel a tad light headed," he stepped back.

"Okay!" I jumped to my feet and stepped back, "Let's do this!"

"Okay, but first. I must give you a part of myself," he stepped forward and tapped his horn on my forehead. When he retracted his head, a purple string of magic was hooked to it and my head. A small orb passed through and broke the string. When it hit my head, I felt all the emotions he did. The feeling I felt most, was the feeling of the love he has for me, "Now… when you feel like feinting, don't fight it. Just let it over take you."

He spread his wings and a shadow of himself spilled across the wall behind him. When it got as big as it could get, it charged at me. I braced myself and was completely engulfed in darkness. I closed my eyes and darkness swirled in my mind, then nothingness…

_**Derrick's POV…**_

I was at the meadow looking at exactly 75 guards with Grey Storm, or Derpy, at my side. They all talked and playfully fought with each other. I looked to my partner and dipped my chin. She cut loose a loud whistle that got the guard's attention. I then spoke loudly enough for them to hear, "Listen up you weak waste of pony flesh! I am Derrick! You will call me either, Sir, Mister, Master, or Master Derrick and you'll are here under the command of Princess Celestia to train under me and get better! Outside of Canterlot, you all are my bitches and you will obey every command I give or be punished! Princess Celestia wishes for the best! I demand the best of the best out of all of you! You will report here to this meadow at an hour after dawn!" they all groaned in disproval.

"He didn't ask for your feedback!" Grey Storm yelled and they went quiet again.

"Under my command, you will only answer or speak when talked to by me or my partner Grey Storm! Do I make myself clear?" they all murmured and nodded, "I said, do I make, myself.. CLEEEEEEAR!" I let out booms on the last word.

"YES MASTER DERRICK!" they all said in unison.

"Now! Take off all you're armour and get into five rows with fifteen of you in each row!" the waited a moment, "Well? What the hell are you waiting for? New Year's?" they all scrambled to follow my command.

When they got into formation, I spoke again, "When you come here, for future reference, you will come without any armour and be in formation! Just like this! The spots you are in now are your assigned spots!" I looked to Grey Storm who was using magic to pull out a roll of parchment, a pen, and an ink jar from her side saddle bag. When she unrolled it, all the names of the guards were on it with a line next to their names. She kept looking back and forth from the paper and the guards as she documented their current positions.

As she did, I heard clumsy flapping coming from behind. So I turned around and saw Apple Jack flying in a little too fast. She crash landed and skidded to a stop. The guards broke out I laughter. Apple Jack turned red and groaned with embarrassment and buried her head into her hooves. I whipped around, "Shut The Hell Up! All Of You! This Is My Wife You're Mocking!" they immediately quieted, "Your training load has just doubled for the week! You Will Not Mock Her!" he growled.

I turned back to her, "Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to get used to flying."

"It's trickier than it looks isn't it?"

"Ya' darn tootin' it is," she shook the dirt off of her.

"Did you talk to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy for me?"

"I did. They'll be here any minute. They're just wrapping up some last minute stuff. Why'd you need them again?"

"They're going to be a part of these guards' training regime. Rainbow Dash will teach them stubbornness and Fluttershy will teach them patience and understanding," knowing her next question I added, "You will teach them loyalty and how function without the use of their wings."

"What will you do?"

"Show them how all these functions apply to flying."

Then Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy landed next to us, "Okay," Rainbow Dash started, "We're here ready to help Derrick."

"Flutters, Dashal? Your mission for today is to work as one cohesive unit in teaching Aj here how to fly."

"What?" Dashal whined.

"If you want to help, then I suggest you teach her the basics. It's just for today. Tomorrow I promise you that the real work will begin. Actually, on second thought, I just want Flutters to teach her."

"But I'm a better flier!" Dashal exclaimed.

"I know this, but Flutters can teach her better. Besides, I need your assistance."

"Okay," Dashal conceded.

I dipped my chin and Aj followed Flutters away, "Now come with me," I told Dashal.

Training that day was hell. All I really taught them how to do was brush up on their marching and all the different military salutes and what have you. But by the end of the day all of us were dead-beat tired. So, I dismissed them and headed home.

_**Aj's POV…**_

My wings were so sore from the flying training today. I guess it's just because this _is_ my first day using them. So I decided to just walk home. When I got there, I saw Derrick, Derpy, and Rainbow Dash resting in the grass in front of my house. They looked just as tired as I was as Flutters and I walked up to them, "You guys look like hell," Derrick stood as I came up next to him and plopped down.

"I am so tired and my wings hurt so fucking much," I laid them out to relax the muscles.

Derrick laid back down, "She has learned all the basics all the same though," Flutters laid in front of us.

"That's good."

"Why yes it is. All she has to do really as far as this point is to build those wing muscles."

"Don't worry," Dashal started, "I'll help you out with that. That is if this guard training doesn't kill me."

"You're all a bunch of wusses," Derpy interjected.

"Oh shut up!" Dashal exclaimed, "It's easy for you because you've been through the training already."

"True, but are all Equestrians are just too laid back really."

"Not us Earth Ponies," Aj stated, "We're pretty tough."

"Which is why I never understood why you all aren't running the show."

"In Halord Earth Ponies are just foot soldiers."

"True, but we were always weary of them. Mainly because there are so many of them back home."

"Okay, I think we should just diffuse this tension," I Derrick, "Why not we talk about training for tomorrow?"

"What did you have in mind?" Grey asked me.

"For the next fifteen days, we'll teach them our strong suits. We each get two days a piece and then afterwards, put them to the test on the third day to see how much they've learned. I will teach them flying; Flutters will teach them Patience and kindness; Dashal will teach them how to work well as a team with the use of sports; Grey will teach them Special Ops formations; Aj will teach them how to work without their wings."

"But why us five though?" I asked.

"All of you are the ones I trust most with your tasks at hand on this endeavor," I shrugged.

"I can't wait," then Big Mac walked up to us.

"Hey Big Mac," I retracted my wings. I noticed him looking at me funny, "You okay?"

"I just can't get used to idea of my sister having wings is all," he sat on his hind legs.

"Well yeah and they're a pain to get used to."

"I bet."

He seemed off somehow and before I could say anything, Grey spoke up, "Wait! Then who'll teach the guards about magic?"

"Good question," Derrick then pondered for a moment, "I don't think we have to worry about that quite yet."

"Why?"

"Because Celestia wants me to train them and I don't think magic should be taught to them. They can't rely on magic alone."

Just then, Discord popped in from out of nowhere, "Hello all," he greeted us.

"Discord!" Derrick sprang up.

"Should I know you? I feel like I should be knowing you," Discord leaned in and scratched his chin, "Ah I remember you. You're little Prince Derrick. You're the pony that came close to defeating many years ago."

Derrick butted Discord's chest with his head, causing the Draconequus to fall back. Derick moved fast placed a hoof on his chest, "Please Derrick!" Discord pleaded as he pushed against his assailants hoof to prevent it from crushing him any further.

"What are you doing?" Dashal yelled.

"This is the master of Chaos!" Derrick growled back, "Which he means that he must be imprisoned, or even better, eliminated."

"He's one of us," Flutters stated.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Derrick roared.

Flutters shrank a little, "He's being reformed," she said in a smaller voice.

"He can never be reformed! He's evil and must be dealt with accordingly!"

"Please Derrick," I stood and walked next to him, "Listen to her. She does speak the truth."

"This I will not listen to Aj! He's a dangerous being and doesn't deserve to live!"

I looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please babe, let him go! I promise you he's a good guy!"

Derrick looked at me with an angry expression then turned his attention back at Discord. Derrick stomped both hooves on either side of the Draconequus' head and roared in his face. When he was finished he then demanded, "If you do anything to bring harm to me or my friends and especially my wife, I will kill where you stand!"

Derrick then stormed off and went inside.


	12. Sucky, Short, And Boring Chapter

_**Derrick's POV…**_

I was at the training grounds waiting for the guards to get here. Grey, Dashal, Flutters, and Aj were here waiting with me as well, "So when are they supposed to get here?" Dashal yawned and stretched.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" I pointed with my chin at the triangle formation of guards. They reshaped their formation into a rectangle and landed.

When they landed they all saluted and bowed like I showed the day prior, "OOOORAAAAH! OORAH-OORAH-OORAH!" I shouted and they responded in kind, "Today you'll all learn the basics of how to fight and work as teams without the usage of your wings!" they all gave me weird looks, "Your flying training won't take place until month two into your training! How would I train you how to fly without actually flying some of you, or most of ye', might be asking! In fighting one must learn how to use all aspects of one's body. When the final exam comes around it will test all aspects of your mental and physical capabilities! The ones who pass, shall learn the secret of how to fly faster than sound," I paused for a dramatic effect, "The ones that fail will go through another two weeks of make-up training and take the exam again!"

I looked to Aj and dipped my chin. She smiled, and stepped forward, and puffed out her chest, "Aj Assuming Command!" they all stood straighter, "Ninety degree flip!" they all marched in an orderly fashion until there were five Alicorns in front and he rows reached fifteen back. She beckoned for us to follow her. We followed her down the hill and went to the middle Alicorn she gulped when we stood in front of her, "Let's see if you royal ponies have what it takes to keep up!" she poked the pony in front of her, "Tag! You're all it! And You Better Keep Formation!" Aj ran off. Throwing me off completely, so I ran with her and so did my partners.

We ran, following her lead until we were out in Ponyville's bull and cow meadow. Aj slowed to a stop right at the fence. We overlooked thousands of cows peacefully sleeping or grazing. Surprisingly, Apple Bloom was there. She was talking to some of the calves. So she hopped the fence, "Wait here. I'll be back," she told me and I relayed the message to guards as she walked off. After a few moments, the two sisters came back. Aj flapped her wings and hovered in the air, "Listen here runts! You will watch what Apple Bloom and I do! Watch carefully because we won't be repeating it again!"

She landed as a large cow and an even bigger bull stepped forward, "So what can we do ye' fers?" the bull asked.

Aj turned to face him, "Hey Tex," she greeted him, "We just need a favour to ask of ye."

"Shoot," he smiled.

"We need just a small herd of about five hundred of your best runners."

"May I ask what for?"

"We're training some of Princess Celestia's guards and this will be part of their training."

"Well okay then. Give me about," he closed one eye and thought hard, "Give me about, ooooh, a half hour and I'll have your five hundred."

"Just one question though," the cow asked.

"What is it Leaflet?"

"What do we get out of it?"

"What do you want?"

"Some of your precious Apple Family Apples would be nice."

"For all of you?" Aj got a little worried.

"Yeah, for all of us."

"I don't know that I have that many apples to feed both you and Ponyville."

"Leaflet," Tax nudged her, "This is for Princess Celestia. Just let them train."

"Why? What has she done for us cows. It's only about you ponies," her face hardened.

"Don't be like this?"

"I am going to be like this," she walked off, "Do whatever you want, just leave me out of it."

Tex looked back at Aj, "Don't mind her… *whispers* she's had a rough life is all. I'll get you those cows like you asked," he dipped his chin and walked back into the crowd of bulls and cows.

Aj turned to me, "Have the guards split into five teams. I don't care who's on who's team, as long there's fifteen on each team."

"Yes ma'am," I turned to the guards and took to the sky, "Well? You heard her! Split into five teams!"

"And have each team select a team leader and a second in command," she told me.

"Make sure each team has a leader and a second in command!" I relayed, "Let's move, move, ponies!" I clapped him hooves together. They all went into a frenzied scramble trying to talk to everypony about partnerships.

I landed next her and she spoke, "Okay, each partner will observe each team. Derpy, Flutters, and Dashal knows how I operate, do you?"

I smiled, "If I can round up all seventy times seventy soldiers from the East, then cows and bulls are no problem."

She giggled, "Then you'll do fine."

_**Almost an hour later…**_

_**Aj's POV…**_

Tex came back with five hundred cows and bulls as promised and we noticed that the rest of the cows, "Here's your order Aj," he stated, "Let's hope you can round up this rowdy bunch."

We all looked back and saw fidgety young teens revved up and ready to go, "Then let's do this," I turned around and saw the five leaders walk up to her.

"We're ready Master Aj," the one in the middle spoke with a low silky voice.

I looked to the one who was most nervous on my far left, "You're up first blue," I gave her the name since she was dark blue pony.

It was obvious that she didn't like the name, but she didn't say anything, "My Team Let's Get It On!"

All fifteen members of her team jumped the fence, "Hold It!" I yelled. They stopped and turned toward me, "Don't you want to learn how to do it first?" I jump over the fence as well.

"How hard can it be?" Blue shrugs.

I look to Derrick, Grey, and Dashal, "I want Derrick to my right; Dashal to my left. I want you both to make sure that the sides don't get too wide. And Grey, keep in back for stragglers. We're going to try and have these bulls and cows to circle back around and halt."

They all nodded and jumped the fence with me, "Are you guys ready?" Tex asked. We nodded, "Then let's roll," he let off a loud groan and the training herd took off. Knowing how fast of a runner I am, I darted off and got in front as the others got in position.

All I could focus on was Tex, the leading bull in this endeavor. When he would try to stray right, I would slow down and catch up to his right side and bump into him. He went left.

We kept doing this until we were almost at the point where we started. I ran faster and stopped in front of Tex. I flared my wings and growled; he came to a skidding stop along with the rest of the bulls and cows.

I panted as I went up to the guards, "And That Is How It Is Supposed to be done!" I told them.

By the end of the day, each team has done their round-up training three times. We as partners were lying down on top of the hill watching the guards taking a rest before going back home.

"Tomorrow after you're done training them, you will give your assessment on each team," Derrick told me.

"An assessment?" Fluttershy asked in her soft voice, "Oh I don't think I can do that?"

"Why not?" he looked to her.

"I don't think I can tell people if they failed or not."

"You kinda have to Flutters," Derrick smiled, "You signed up for it."

"What if I don't want to do it?"

"Then you'd have to write a report about what you don't like and have the rest of the Partners look it over. We'll vote on if it's a good enough reason for you to quit."

"Q-quit?" fear struck her eyes, "I don't want to quit."

"Then you have to do it."

"Well, I'll try, I guess," she frowned."

"Good," Derrick stood, "Let's get back home and rest up."


	13. That's one way to get out of Final Exams

_**Glitter's POV…**_

Over the course of the past two months, I've been with Twilight, who has been teaching me a lot of differing things. But mainly about magic, so I could at least be at her level. I've really missed hanging out with my brother though. He would leave early in the morning and not come back until almost sunset. I don't get home until after sunset because that's when Twilight's done teaching me about magic. So he and I only get about a couple hours to talk before he becomes too sleepy to talk.

Today was going to be even worse since he's going to have the Guards perform their Final Exam. From what he told me, there's going to be a written and physical component to the Final Exam. I just hope all of them pass so that way he and I could spend more time together.

Over the course of the two months, Twilight has become more and more affectionate toward me. Which after a while I figured out that she had a crush on me. I found it quite cute that she did, but I wasn't really ready for a relationship, since I'm kinda still a five year old mentally.

Anyway, I was walking down to Twilight's house. I would walk, but I just felt like walking today. There were a lot of stallions trying to flirt with me along the way. All I could do was blush and giggle in response as they did. I made it to Twilight's castle and knocked on the door. After a moment or two, there wasn't an answer, which got me really worried. So I pushed the door open with my head. A foul scent hit my nose, causing me to gag and cough.

I began breathing through my mouth to preserve what was left of my nose as I entered into the treehouse. I went inside and saw Twilight lying sprawled in the middle of the floor. Her skin seemed pale and wrinkled as her horn and wings were missing, "Twilight!" I yelled and ran to her side.

I rolled her to her back and put and ear on her chest, 'Good, she's still breathing,' I thought, "What evil creature could've done such a terrible thing to you?" I used a hoof to wrap around her and moved her up to her bed. Then I heard groaning coming from above, eliciting me to look up. Spike was hanging from the chandelier, "Spike!" I called out. He responded with another groan before opening his eyes. When he realized that he was ten feet off the ground, he began to freak out and squirm, "Don't move-!" he wriggled himself free.

I jumped up and caught him, I landed hard on my back. I let go of Spike and he rolled off of me as I stood, "What happened?"

He shook himself, "It was the Darkness," his voice shook.

"The what?"

"The Darkness," he whispered, "The Darkness came in and stole everything from Twilight. Her magic and her wings. It told me that it was seeking revenge against all Alicorns."

"Did it say anything else?"

"It said something about you," he looked up at me and his brow furrowed, "He said that you're the cause of his imprisonment and will kill what you hold most dear."

"Derrick!" I exclaimed in a raspy voice and darted out of the room.

_**Derrick's POV…**_

I was on my way to the training grounds. Fighting with Apple Jack made me two hours late to the Guard's training. I had the other Partner Members fly go ahead of me so the Guards could do some flight patterns as they waited. When I got there, it looked as though everything died. All the grass was brown and the trees were all shriveled up and hunched over. Down where the guards were, the guards were sprawled on top of each other in a pile. It looked as though something has drained from them. Flutters and Dashal were huddled next to each other as they looked up at the sky.

I flew over and landed next to them, "What The FUCK Happened Here!?" I yelled.

"It was the Darkness," Dashal stuttered, "He called himself the Darkness. He came in a sapped everything from the guards," I looked back and noticed that the pile of Alicorns were missing their wings and horns, "He's gathering all Alicorn magic to kill you."

"What?"

"H-he, he said that Glitter was the cause of his imprisonment and he's coming after you," Dashal pressed herself closer to Flutters.

I heard a thud behind me, "Derrick!" I whipped around and saw Glitter running up next to me, "The Darkness!"

"Yeah, I just got filled in! What's going on?"

"I don't know, I know just as much as you do. I went to Twilight's house and she was just like the guards."

"We have to put all of-!" the earth shook and it felt like the source was back at Ponyville. We saw a large spiraling cloud slowly making its way down to Ponyville, "APPLEJACK!" I roared and took off with a boom and left a crater.

I flew as fast as could and still felt as though I couldn't fly fast enough, "Please be there. Please be there," I kept repeating to myself. When I land I see Big Mac pushing crates of apples into the barn along with Apple Bloom, "Where's Aj?" I asked when I ran up to them.

"She's going around town helping her friends make sure that everypony's safely inside," Apple Bloom responded.

I growled to myself, "You two get inside!" I had to yell in order for them to hear me because the wind was picking up, "I'm going to find Aj!"

I flew off and headed toward Sugarcube Corner. I was flying down the main street and saw the six mares running, telling everypony to get inside.

I landed in front of them and they stopped; Aj gulped, knowing that she was in trouble, "What the hell did I just say Apple Jack?"

"I couldn't just sit back and allow all of Ponyville be over taken by whatever kind of magic is stealing all the Alicorn magic," she regained her confidence.

"Yes you could have!" I barked, "You could've just allow me to handle it."

She stamped her foot, "No, I'm not having you fight my battles for me!"

"In this case, yes you are Aj! I will not have my pregnant wife charge into battle, against an unknown adversary just because she can't control herself."

"Oh, and like you know what we're dealing with?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do actually," I held up my nose like Rarity does a lot.

"Really? Mind telling me what exactly?"

I pointed with a hoof behind her, "That!" they all turned and saw a dark monstrous cloud fast approaching; sucking up all the Alicorn magic as it passed, "Get moving!" I went behind her and pushed her flank, "Get to the farm and have Glitter put up auras! She'll know what I'm talking about!"

The cloud spotted me facing it, holding my ground, and the others running back. Its white eyes connected with mine as it made a beeline for me, "Derrick!" it rumbled.

I held my ground as it opened its maw. I let a blast of magic erupt from my horn. The darkness swallowed it and laughed, "You have good magic. Is that all you've got?"

"Why do you do this? Who are you?"

"I am, or was, your father's brother young Derrick."

"What?"

"I was mistakenly charged with raping your sister, Glitter, and then banished me to the Dark Realms."

'She didn't tell me all of this,' I thought, "What are you talking about? My sister never said anything about this."

The black mass came down and landed as it morphed and condensed into the shape of an Alicorn, "That's because it never happened Derrick. She wrongly accused me of raping her, when it was some other pony. And now I seek Vengeance!"

"But why against Alicorns specifically?"

"They have the best magic and it was an Alicorn who blamed me and sealed me away."

"How'd you escape?"

"The last time you came back from the Dark Realm's, you left the back door open, so I took the chance and now I'm back!"

"I can fix it! I can make it right!"

"NO! The only way for anything to be fixed, is for my vengeance to be satiated!"

"There must be another way!"

"Take Off My Seal!" he showed me his cloudy flank with a the glowing insignia of Halord.

"Okay, but there's one thing that I need to know. I have to check Glitter's memories to see if what you're saying is true! If what you're saying is true, you have to give back all the Alicorn magic before I do!"

"Not until-!" a flash of black swooped out of nowhere and knocked him over.

"Be careful Derrick! Or he'll suck you dry of magic!"

"Glitter, Wait!" I jumped in between them, "He said something about you getting raped when you were younger?"

Her eyes went wide, "Nothing happened!"

"Lies!" the dark pony stood back up, "All Lies! You had me locked away!"

"Tell me Glitter!"

"Yes I was raped! You happy!" she turned around.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because it was none of your concern!"

"It Was Every Bit My Concern Glitter!" I roared, "You Are My Sister!"

"You don't understand it Derrick!" she whipped around as she hissed her words at me, "If I said anything to anypony, I would've gotten more of the rapes and beatings."

"Why'd he get blamed for it? Or did he actually did at all?"

"He didn't do it Derrick!" her words took us both back, "Someone saw that I was getting raped by a bright coloured pony and reported it to dad! The pony who raped me told me to blame it on uncle and I did!" tears streaked her face.

"But how come I don't remember him and you do?"

"There was a spell cast on you to forget him and as for me, I just do, okay?"

I turned to him and stared into his soul, "Tell me that I have your word that once I release you, you'd stop this crazy endeavor!"

He smiled, "You have my word!"

I tapped my horn on the Insignia. The sky began to clear as a wide array of differently coloured lightning bolts shooting out of him. Once out of him, the cloud form exploded and faded away. It revealed an orange Earth Pony with dirty blonde hair. His cutie mark was that of a lightning bolt, "I'm finally free," he muttered as he checked himself out.

"You look good uncle," I said. The word 'uncle' was weird to me since I've never used it before.

"Dad?" I heard a soft, yet, familiar voice come from behind me. I turned around and saw Aj standing there, "Daddy?"

"Apple Jack?" he squinted his eyes as he moved closer, "Apple Jack!" he exclaimed, "You look so different!"

"What are you doing back here?"

"Well, I was uh-!"

"This is your dad?!" Glitter and I yelled in unison.

"Yeah, he is," she raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

"This is our uncle!" Glitter stated.

"Oh god," Aj's was bobbing, "I think I'm gonna puke."

"Same here," I literally felt like I was going to puke, "Oh god… ugh *hiccup*… this is so wrong…"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your daughter Apple Jack and I are married. And to make things worse, I made love to her."

**Author interruption:** "IF you're not puking at this point in time like Derrick and Apple Jack, then you're messed up in the head. Because this is 'Loop Hole Time'."

"Why aren't you surprised?" Glitter asked him, "Hell, why are you smiling?"

"Because there's a loop hole in this particular situation," he started, "I'm not really your uncle."

"What?" Glitter and I spoke in unison, again.

"When I left, I started a new life and became your mother's best friend. Since we were so close, she considered me her brother and that's how I got the title 'Uncle'."

Glitter and I were still in puke mode and finally just puked, "Why'd you leave in the first place?" Aj asked.

"Well, as you remember I was into Journaling and I liked to travel. So I traveled to Halord after Apple Bloom was born. When I was traveling, I got mugged by some of the guards there. When Queen Ice Pit heard of this, she took me under my wing and nursed me back to health. During that time, we've really bonded and I became her 'Brother', so to speak."

"You didn't bother coming back?" Apple Jack yelled, "We needed you! I needed you! Especially after mom died, dad!"

"Princess is dead?" I knew his heart sank.

"Yeah! She died due to a sickness and the last thing she wanted was to see you again! She still had hope that you were still alive!" Aj blurted out, "We all thought you were dead! You have no idea how distraught Big Mac was! To this day, he doesn't really say anything because of it! And you don't the stress you've put on Granny Smith!"

"Apple Jack, I'm sorry," he stepped forward and she took a step back, "Apple Jack?"

"Don't come near me or the farm again!"

"Please, don't do this," tears filled his eyes.

"You left us you bastard and didn't bother coming back!" she took off into the air and soared away.

"You fucked up madude," I stated, "You fucked up real bad," I told him before taking off.

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

I flew back home with tears in my eyes. When I landed, well, crash landed, I lay in the grass crying harder than I ever have. I heard the sound of someone landing. Just by the landing, I knew it was Derrick, "Aj?"

I looked up into those big grey eyes of his through blurry eyes, "Just leave me alone okay Derrick? I don't want to talk about it right now."

Even though he does respect my wishes, his curiosity fueled his stubbornness as he laid in front of me, "Are you sure babe?" he nuzzled my nose with his.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone right now," I laid my head on my hooves and continued crying, really not wanting him to leave. After a few moments of silence I realized that he wasn't going anywhere, which made me feel a little bit better.


	14. Cliff Hanger

_**Derrick's POV…**_

It was a few after that attack and I was at Celestia's castle in her quarters discussing what happened, "You come from a strange land Derrick where enemies seem to want to attack you," she was quite pissed off and I couldn't blame her really, "This makes it strike two."

"Do you really think that I expected evil to break out of the very strongholds that confine them and attack me? I didn't even know about the second one."

She sighed, "So it turns out that the second attack was Apple Jack's father?"

"Yeah, who knew?" I shrugged.

"Do you pick up any signs that he's wanting to attack again?"

"No Princess. I do know for sure that he's trying his best to try and reconnect with his family and introduce himself to Apple Bloom."

By her face, she was tired of talking about it and she made it official when she switched topics, "So how's Twilight doing?"

"That's an odd thing to ask."

"Why?"

"Don't you two send weekly letters to each other?"

"We do, but she just gives a summary report of the week. I want to know what she's like during the week."

"Oh so you want details?" I nodded, "My biggest thing is her flying. She's so slow and uncoordinated. She might as well of been Ponyville's Derpy."

"Derpy?"

"She was the pony with the crooked eye and Ponyville's mail carrier."

"What do you mean by 'was'?"

I sighed, "Can we stick to Twilight please? Thank you. I've tried having a teaching session set up with her to learn how to fly better because she's tutoring my sister. But her ego is blinding her so much right now?"

"By whatever do you mean?"

"Since she's basically a Scholar Pony, she thinks that she's too smart to be taught anything. She's a stuck up know-it-all that I think needs to be brought down a few pegs."

"You're not suggesting beating her up or anything are you?"

"Oh heaven's no Princess Celestia, I was just thinking about showing her that she's not the smartest pony in Ponyville."

"Is that your only problem with her?"

"Nope," I shook my head, "The other thing is her leadership style. She thinks that if she slaps enough facts on something, a problem will go away. But I'll give her credit where credit is due, to the fact that she defeated Tirek many a moons ago. She has all the magic in the world, but it means nothing if she doesn't have the discipline to tap into it."

"Then I have made my decision. You'll be part of royalty."

"What?" my heart dropped into my throat, "On the hell you didn't! You know that I promised Aj I won't be a part of royalty anymore."

"Well that's the best part, you can stay in Ponyville," I cocked my head to the side out of confusion, "You'll be Co-Prince to Twilight. Like how Princess Luna and I co-rule Equestria."

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline."

"That wasn't a suggestion Derrick," she coldly stated, "That was an order," she began to chuckle because she knows the vow I made to her when I got here.

-Flash Back-

I was at Princes Celestia's quarters, "Princess Celestia, since I have renounced my role as King and am now a part of your kingdom, I vow to do your will. Thank you for allowing me to become a citizen"…

-End Flash Back-

"Good show Princess Celestia, but I don't think anypony in Ponyville will like this sudden decision that you've made."

"They don't have a choice."

"You know, a Queen, oh sorry a Princess," I mocked her, "A Princess is supposed to consult the people of her kingdom before making a decision like you just made. You should send a letter to Twilight and ask her and the people of Ponyville if this would be a good decision."

"Why? Would I do that?" she got defensive, "This is my kingdom and I can do whatever I want."

I stood to, "If you keep up that mentality, then you won't have a kingdom to rule anymore Celestia."

"All the ponies in Equestria are loyal to me and-!"

"Yeah, blind in their loyalty for sure, But I see something more than just that. You're just a tyrant that tries to hold everypony your hoof and you don't deserve to be in power."

"Is that a challenge?" she stepped forward.

"That's the truth!" I got in her face, "I don't even think Princess Luna was banished for any other reason than you just wanting sole ruling over Equestria."

"I will not tolerate-!"

"The truth Celestia? You can't handle the truth?"

"Get out of my castle Derrick!"

"Fine," I turned to leave, "Don't worry, I won't tell anypony of this conversation, but if you try anything that negatively impacts me or Apple Jack, I will end you."

_**Twilight's POV…**_

I was alone reading a book on magic when I heard the door open and close, "Twilight?" it was Rarity.

"What are you doing here Rarity?" I set down the book and asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Spike," she seemed lost.

"What about him?" I got really worried.

"He just confessed his love for me a couple days ago," my eyes went wide, "I didn't say anything at first because I thought it wasn't anything serious until I realized that all the things he's done for me in the past was because he loved me."

"Okay? How can I help?"

"You know Spike the best and I thought you could give me advice on what to do," she shrugged.

"If you don't love him back, you can just tell him that. I'm sure he'll understand," she blushed a little and looked away, "You do like him, don't you?" I exclaimed.

"I do like him a little, but it just can't be. I'm a pony and he's a dragon."

"To him it doesn't matter. He loves you Rarity and wants to be with you. I think you should just give him a chance."

She rolled her eyes, "That's the same thing Spike said to me. 'Just give me a chance Rarity'," then something hit her, "Have you seen Spike actually?"

"Not since Derrick started the training program," I looked around for him even though I knew he wasn't around, "I don't think anypony's seen him now that I think about it."

"That's so weird, I hope that he's okay."

_**Spike's POV…**_

I had been hanging around some of the dragons that were my age for the past couple of months and noticed that my puberty stage hit me. I'm now almost three times my size and small wings sprouted out of my back.

"It's good that you've decided to stay with us Spike," my friend Rose told me as we ate our sausage breakfast.

"I haven't decided anything Rose," I swallowed, "I just like coming here a lot because I don't have anything to do really back in Ponyville."

"Then come live with us, you've got nothing to lose. Especially after the fact that the love of your life doesn't like you."

"There's one thing that I do and that's delivering letters from Twilight to Princess Celestia."

"Can't anydragon else do that for you? I really want you here with us."

I knew that she liked me and over the course of the past couple of months, I think I might like her too, "Okay, I'll talk to Twilight and I'll do it."

"Oh good," she took another bite from her food.

_**Apple Jack's POV…**_

I was busy knocking apples into baskets with Big Mac as I saw our father walk up to us, "I thought I told you to never come back."

"It's okay," Big Mac's usual smiled faded, "I invited him."

"What, Why Would You Do That?" I shouted at him.

"Just because you're not willing to forgive him, doesn't mean I won't," Big Mac looked to our dad, "Even though you didn't come back until now, I forgive you and I want to start anew."

"No! I won't accept this Big Mac!" I shook my head, "Why are you betraying me like this?"

"I'm not betra-!"

"Yes you are Macintosh and I'm not going- Aaaaah!" my head began to hurt as I felt magic slip through my body and out of my horn. Blasts of red magic shot in every direction.

I backed up and into a tree, trying to stop the magic from flowing. Just then, I began hearing loud pinging sounds. I opened my eyes and saw Glitter using her large wings to protect my dad and Big Mac from my magic. The magic bounced off her black wings, "Just calm down Aj!" she shouted, "Use the breathing techniques Derrick has showed you!"

I closed my eyes and began to breath, "Focus on bottling your energy deep inside you," she added. I forced the magic down slowly and felt my horn returning to normal after a few minutes. When I opened my eyes, black smoking circles littered the ground and the trees, "What happened?" she asked as she walked up to me.

"I don't want to forgive my father and Big Mac wants to."

"So let him. Your feelings shouldn't affect his decision about your father. You should be thankful that he's back at the very least," The black mare shrugged.

"He ditched us and didn't come back when he had the chance. I will never forgive him!" I stated.

"Then you will never find happiness."

"Just go away Glitter! I don't need any of this!"

"Why are you pushing everypony away Aj?"

"Because I'm not going to forgive him and everypony wants me to!"

"Why not just do it for Derrick, your husband?"

"This is none of his concern!"

"What if he wants a relationship with his father-in-law?"

"I don't care!"

"We lost our father and he has a second chance at having at the very least, a replacement father. Why are you depriving him of that?"

I shrank back at the revelation, "I didn't know," my voice was smaller than I wanted it to be.

"You didn't know because every time he brought up the subject of your father, you shot him down. I love you Aj, but Derrick loves you more. You should take how he feels into consideration."

I walked up to my father, "I'll give you a chance to prove yourself worthy, but it will take me sometime to forgive you."

"I understand and that's all I wanted was a chance," he smiled, "Now let's get this show on the road."


End file.
